


Stronger Together

by MerryBandit



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Season 3 Finale, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, SuperCorp, alex and lena bonding, eliza/lena, lena and kara have a lot to talk about, supergirl reveal, warning there are descriptions of violence at the start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryBandit/pseuds/MerryBandit
Summary: Kara goes up against Reign for the last time. They have a plan, but a good plan is never without risks. Kara sacrifices all to protect those she loves and to bring Sam back home to her daughter. Whilst Kara is left fighting for her life, the truth is uncovered and things will never quite be the same as they were before.





	1. Bring her home

The air was thick in the control room and Lena could feel the tension rising. They all stood in a circle, each with arms crossed, well, save for Winn who was providing input from the safety of his chair whilst eating a bag of chips.

Alex was furious about this idea and she wasn't letting up. Lena watched the intense back and forth between the Agent and Super. Director Henshaw stood between them, glancing back and forth as the two traded words.

“No way, Supergirl. I am not letting you go up against Reign on your own.”

“Alex," the Super signed. "I am not putting further lives at risk. Reign is out there and we have what we need to stop her now. But we need her away from National City for this, we can no longer contain her.”

Lena didn't miss the quick glance from the Super. Supergirl and Mon-El returned from space just seconds too late. Reign had already escaped the lab, too fast for either of them to stop her. Supergirl would have faired a better chance of stopping Reign than Mon-El did. But instead of chasing down the Worldkiller, Supergirl was straight at Lena's side as she tried to pick herself up of the floor.

 “ _You're hurt.” Supergirl was kneeling down beside her, one hand placed on Lena's arm, her thumb gently rubbing across the skin there._

“ _I'm fine, just had the wind knocked out of me,” Lena said, trying to sit up. Supergirl's hand still laid gently on her arm._

“ _You're bleeding, Lena.”_

_Supergirl gently touched her Left eyebrow, seeing the red that now marked her fingers, that's when Lena felt the pain. She didn't remember hitting her head, but she remembered Reign breaking through the barrier of the containment, the blast knocking Lena to the ground, the rest a blur from then._

Lena lifted her fingers to the small bandage across her eyebrow, a sting of pain washed across her face at the slight touch. She looked up again to find Supergirl watching her. Lena didn't miss the worry behind her eyes. Lena knew that if Supergirl hadn't returned when she did, Reign would have killed her; there is no doubt about it. Their eyes held for a few moments longer, the voices around them faded out. Alex and Director Henshaw were disagreeing on something, James tried to interject but was soon told where to go with a piercing look from Alex. 

“ _Lena..._ Lena?”

Lena was brought back to the present, Director Henshaw now stood in front of her, hands at his hips.

“Are you positive the black rock will work now that you have synthesised it?” His voice was calm but his stare was intense, as if he was reading every move of her face. 

“I cannot say one hundred percent, Director. I have never worked with anything like this before, I need more time but right now we don't have any. Reign is out there and she is stronger than ever.”

Henshaw didn't say anything. He stared at her a few moments longer, then with a nod, turned back to the others.

 Alex stepped forward.

 “Director, you cannot possibly be considering this?”

 “Alex,” Supergirl warned.

“I agree,” Lena said, turning to Supergirl. “Even if you are able to inject the black rock into her. We don't know how long this will take. Whether it will weaken Reign or even take effect. She could kill you. Kryptonite merely weakens Reign now. We would need to use a substantial amount of Kryptonite to stop her, but in doing that, we will likely kill Reign-”

 “And Sam,” Supergirl finished.

 Lena dipped her head, unfolding her arms and wrapping them around her waist. A small breeze rushed by her, and then a warm hand was on her shoulder. Lena looked up into blue eyes - eyes she was sure she had seen before.

 “Lena, we will get Sam back. I will do whatever it takes.”

 “What if it doesn't work?” She asked, her voice low.

 “I believe in you, Lena. If there is anyone who could have figured it out. It's you.”

 Lena felt a warmth inside her briefly. Things were still tense between the two of them, Lena couldn't forgive Supergirl for going behind her back. And no matter what she said, Lena knew Supergirl didn't trust her fully. 

 “I will go with you. You will not face her alone, Supergirl,” Mon-El spoke.

 “Me too,” James stepped forward.

 Supergirl let out a heavy breath. 

 “I'm sorry but that is not your decision to make. I go alone and that is final.” Her voice was sharp, a tone Lena had recently been on the receiving end of.

 Lena's eyes shifted to the movement of Agent Danvers throwing her hands up in frustration. 

“Supergirl, she holds the power of three world killers, the last time you faced each other you almost died -this is a suicide mission." Alex said pointedly.

 “I have to do what is needed to keep the people of this city safe. And I will not stop until Sam is brought back to us, to Ruby. She doesn't deserve this, she never asked for this. And Ruby needs her mother. As a protector of this city it is my duty to put my life on the line, as is yours,” the Super stated firmly, eyes locked with Alex. “If my last act in this life is defeating Reign and bringing Sam back to her daughter, then that is a duty well served.”

 Henshaw stepped forward, placing his hand on Supergirl's shoulder.

“Supergirl, we cannot send you out there without a team. I agree, we need this to be as far away from National City as we can. But we don't do solo missions here at the DEO.”

Lena took in the way Supergirl's shoulders slumped.

“Reign will use those I care about as leverage. She knows how to hurt me. I cannot risk your lives," Supergirl said as she turned to walk away, heading for the balcony. Alex's voice pulled her to a stop.

“You talk about duty. What about mine?” Alex shot back. 

 Supergirl turned back to the group and Lena was sure she could see tears in her eyes.

“I have a duty to protect you," Alex added, pointing a finger at the Super. "You might be Supergirl, but that doesn't change anything. I swore to protect you. That was my oath. I know the risks. I've put my life on the line before and I will do it again and again. That is my duty.”

 Alex took a deep breath. The room was silent, all eyes on the two women. Lena saw a tear escape down the Agent's cheek.

 “Stronger together”, Alex whispered, loud enough to be heard in the silence.

 Supergirl was silent, her gaze unmoving from Alex. The connection between the two women was strong, Lena could tell as much. 

 “El Mayarah”, Supergirl echoed, her head dipped slightly.

 Lena knew from Lex's files what Supergirl had just said, understanding the meaning behind them.  

 A collective breath was taken by all in the room. If under any other circumstances, Lena would have found the in sync reaction amusing. But she has to admit, the idea of Supergirl going alone terrified her. Everyone knew that Supergirl couldn't defeat Reign alone, and without National City's resident Hero, the world could turn into a very dark and dangerous place.

 A thought came to Lena then, one the team probably weren't going to like it - but she might have Supergirl on her side.

 “I might have an idea,” she said, all heads turning to her. “When my brother was incarcerated, I inherited all Luthor-Corp Estate. Lex had a warehouse on the outskirts of the desert. Warehouse 21. It has always sat empty.”

 “What are you suggesting?” Alex asked, eyebrow raised.

 “It is a large and empty warehouse, out near the desert and far from any civilian life.”

 “where is this going? Alex asked impatiently.

 “Lex built secret tunnels to the warehouse, and if I am correct, they also lead to an underground bunker.”

 “Why did he build a bunker?” James asked.

 “When Lex started going crazy, he said to me that if I needed to get to somewhere safe, somewhere Superman can't find me, then I should go to the bunker of warehouse 21.”

 Supergirl's eyes were on her in a flash. Lena knew she would figure it out.

 “The tunnels in the bunker, they're lined with lead aren't they?” Supergirl asked.

 “Yes. The warehouse was never used. Simply a decoy. Lex knew that Superman would never look into an empty warehouse.”

 “What are you suggesting, Miss Luthor?” Henshaw asked.

 “We use that as our base. The agents can use the tunnels and there is a command centre in the bunker. Reign can't see through lead, just like Supergirl. She won't know the DEO are there, or at least, won't be able to see them. Supergirl looks alone.”

 “Supergirl still can't defeat Reign on her own. She's too powerful,” Mon-El interjects.

 “Im not trying to kill Reign," Supergirl almost spat. "I just need enough time to inject the black rock and let it take effect,”

 Lena nodded in agreement. “This option keeps Reign away from the city and the agents out of sight. Once Reign is there, Supergirl will be her main focus and we need to try and keep it that way.”

 “I still don't like it,” Alex worried.

 “What other choice do we have, Alex?” Supergirl argued.

 “She's right, Agent Danvers.” Henshaw chimed in. “This is the strongest chance we have at getting Sam back. Miss Luthor, could you please send along all information you hold on warehouse 21?”

 “I'll get right on it."

 Henshaw turned to the rest of the team, “Winn, get ready to set up communications in the bunker. Agents, gear up. We'll be moving out in the next hour.”

 Numerous 'Yes Sir's' were heard, followed by heavy footsteps as the agents scrambled.

 

* * *

 

Alex wasn't comfortable with this. She hated to admit it. She knew this was their best shot at defeating Reign - but she hated the risk. Kara wasn't strong enough to take on Reign along, even if it was just to keep her busy. The damage she caused the first time they met, Alex knew Kara wouldn't survive that again, not now that Reign was stronger.

 Winn and Lena had set up their monitors and communications in the bunker, both of them worked fluently together.  Agents were on guard in the tunnels, ready to make their move when given the order. Alex tried to drown the nervousness she felt in her stomach. _It is time._  

“Supergirl do you copy?” Alex asked, finger pressed to the device in her ear.

 “I've got you,” Supergirl returned.

 “We'll be here with you the whole time. We have agents on standby incase we need to intervene. And Supergirl...we have Kryptonite, should you need it.”

 “It won't come to that,” Kara replied sharply, her tone bitting.

 “Supergirl, if we are left with no other choice, we will intervene.”

 Alex heard Kara sigh across the line, “I know, just let me do what I can first.”

 “We will, Supergirl.”

Alex watched Kara on the larger of the three monitors they had set up. Her sister was stood in the middle of the warehouse, only a few of the lights above her lighting up the empty space. Kara had never looked so small and that terrified Alex.  

“You all set with the device?” Alex asked, noting Kara was fiddling with the metal in her hand.

 “Yeah, got it. Get this end on her skin and this switch here will inject,” Kara recited Winn's instructions.

 “Good, Supergirl. We're all set here. Ready when you are.”

 “I'm going to fly towards National City and call her out. Her senses are stronger than mine. I have no doubt she'll follow me back here.”

 Alex took a deep breath, this was it, there was no going back now.

 “Supergirl,” Alex said, her voice shaking slightly.

 “yeah?”

 “Be careful.”

 “Always.”

Alex watched as Kara flew out through the large warehouse door, only to return half a minute later, landing with a thud that echoed through the space. Everyone stayed silent, knowing what was coming. Kara's chin lifted slightly, and Alex could tell she was listening for Reign. 30 seconds had gone by and then Kara's stance straightened, her fists at her sides clenched.

_She's here._

Alex heard the small gasp that escaped Lena's lips. The creak in Winn's chair as he straighten himself up immediately. Reign landed by at the door to the warehouse, there was at least 200 metres between the two Kryptonians. Alex didn't know who made the first move, she blinked and then all she could see was a blur of red, blue and black. Kara went flying into the concrete wall with a groan, but was quickly back, flying at full speed towards Reign. Kara was not only weaker but also one hand down, as she had to keep hold of the device in her hand. As the two fought, Alex mentally kicked herself over and over for allowing this to happen.

_She won't be able to get Reign still to use it._

 

* * *

 

Reign was far more stronger than they had anticipated. Kara groaned as she took another punch to the gut, lifting her from the ground. She flew in a large circle around the warehouse, getting her bearings straight but also to build some momentum. At full speed she flew at Reign again, fist clenched ready for impact. Reign was pummelled into the concrete, even with her additional strength, Kara knew it was a good hit.

 With a hand around Reign's throat, Kara took her shot. She jammed the device into her shoulder, flicking the switch and watched as the black liquid emptied in seconds. Reign reacted, Kara saw it. Saw how she faltered as the black rock entered her system.

_This might work._

The distraction was enough for Reign to gain back some control, Launching Kara across to the other side of the warehouse with a heavy blow. Kara could feel the heaviness of her body, the tiredness in her limbs growing after every hit.

 “Supergirl, did you get the shot?...Supergirl can you hear me?” Alex's voice was riddled with worry.

 “Yes, yes I got it. Just need it to start working now. I've gotta keep her busy,” Kara groaned out.

The plan was to keep Reign busy whilst the black rock worked it's magic, but Reign grew agitated. The playfulness of their fight was now fully eradicated and Kara could see the rage in the WordKiller's eyes. 

Kara was back on her feet ready for more, her body screaming at her with the strain, but she couldn't let Reign see how tired she was. She needed to hold on.

 

* * *

 

Lena could see this wasn't going to end well. Supergirl had successfully injected the black rock, but they were yet to see any change. Reign was ferocious in her assault on the Super. Alex was pacing in front of the monitors, Henshaw had tried to calm her but it was no use, everyone could see the way this was going. Lena's mind flashed back to the footage she saw on TV during their first fight, Supergirl's lifeless body smashing into the concrete, - her heart clenched at the thought.

 “I'm going in there,” Mon-EL pushed his way to the door.

 “Mon-El, you heard Supergirl, she gave an order that no one puts themselves at risk,” Henshaw shouted across to him.

“I'm not going to sit here and watch her die. And I don't follow orders from the DEO.” Mon-EL's chest was puffed out broadly, his fists clenched the same way Supergirl does. Lena did agree that Mon-El should go in, Reign was stronger than they ever predicted, and Supergirl wasn't going to last much longer.

 “Go,” Alex spoke softly.

They all watched the monitors as Mon-El came onto screen, taking Reign into the far wall at full speed, the concrete cracking all the way up to the roof. Reign shortly disposed of Mon-EL, throwing him back in the direction he came from with her sonic scream. They all heard it through the comms, everyone's hands going to their ears.

“We need to send the agents in. We have no choice but to use the Kryptonite” Alex hissed, looking straight at the monitor, eyes unmoving from Supergirl.

“No” came the strangled voice over the comms. “Stand down, we still have time.”

 “Supergirl, you're too weak and she is not slowing down. It was a good shot, but we're running out of time.”

 “NO!” Supergirl ordered through the comms. “I'm not giving up on her, Alex”

Lena could barely watch as Supergirl tried and tried again to dodge Reigns wrath. Mon-El suffered just as badly, neither of them strong enough to defend against her. Winn held his head in his hands, elbows on the desk, unable to watch the monitors any more. Alex was still pacing, her face pale and eyes bloodshot. Henshaw showed no emotion, his breathing steady, eyes on the screen and never moving. James was geared up as Guardian, stood with his arms crossed. Lena knew they wouldn't let him go in there, no matter how much he protested. He'd be killed in an instant, and James knew that. She could still see his eyes though and they held the same terrified look she saw in Alex.

  _They're her all family and_ _they're all watching her sacrifice herself for a stranger_. _For Sam._

 Lena never did understand Supergirl's selflessness. Supergirl betrayed her, spied on her and has constantly lied to her. That made Lena hate her. Yet here she was, using the last of her strength to save one of her best friends. Supergirl promised Lena she would bring Sam back, and she knew Supergirl would never make that promise just to settle a feud. Lena hated herself for what she had said to the Super. It was harsh. She was angry and felt betrayed, but she would hate for that to be the way things were left between them. Supergirl had saved her time and time again, she owed her more than that.

 Lena was brought out of her thoughts by the gasps around the room. Mon-El was hit hard - _very_ hard. His body plummeted through the concrete, leaving a large crater. Dust fell from the ceiling of the bunker as the building shook. Supergirl was right at his side, her hands cradled around his head. 

 “Supergirl, come in. Is Mon-El breathing?” Henshaw asked.

 “Y..yes. Shallow breathes..low pulse.” Supergirl's voice was shaky.

 “Supergirl incoming!” Alex shouted.

 Reign was circling around and Supergirl was too slow to react. Reign picked her up and they fought again, each taking punch after punch. Neither giving up, even with Supergirl's wavering strength. Reign was slowing slightly, her blows were getting sloppy and Supergirl was taking less hits. They could hear Supergirl talking to Reign.. _well_ Sam

 “Sam, you're in there. You need to fight it. SAM! FIGHT!”

 Reign knocked Supergirl back down to the ground, lying on her back in the cracked concrete as Reign stood over her.

 “She was stronger than I predicted. She held on much more than the others,” Reign teased, kneeling down closer to her. She wrapped a hand around the Super's throat.

Lena could hear the struggled breaths coming through the comms. She looked to Alex who was now locked in an intense stare off with Henshaw. Alex was ready to send agents in their and take Reign out with concentrated kryptonite. Alex know's Sam, she is her friend. Alex who took Ruby in, protected her like a mother. Lena remembered Alex's words to Supergirl back at the DEO, her duty to protect Supergirl, risk her life for Supergirl. Lena understood then the responsibility that Alex shouldered. Lena could only hope that Supergirl held on long enough. Supergirl would never forgive them if they killed Sam - she gave her orders. Part of Lena thinks Supergirl knew she wouldn't come out of this alive. That is why she wanted to face Reign alone. So these people, her only family she had left wouldn't have to watch her die. 

 Supergirl spoke again through strangled breathes.

 “Sam, please. Y-Your daughter is waiting for you. She loves you and she misses her mothe-”

 “She can't hear you!” Reign mocked.

 Supergirl took another punch to the face, sinking her further into the concrete. Lena jumped at the sound of the contact and Alex grabbed on to Winn's left shoulder, her knuckles white. Winn reached around to link their hands and they both sat like that and watched as Supergirl took blow after blow to the face.

Reign paused, swaying slightly, missing the last swing of her fist and punching the concrete. Her head swayed and she forced her eyes shut. Supergirl took that opportunity to use her heat vision. Her scream echoed throughout the warehouse. Reign was caught off guard, thrown through the air as the heat vision burned her skin. Supergirl was giving everything she had left and Reign fell to the floor once Supergirl had exhausted all of her energy.

  _She's given up._

Lena's stomach dropped at the sight. Supergirl unclenched her fists, letting her arms drop to her sides her head fell back.

 “She's just solar flared,” Alex whispered, to no one, dropping her head in her hands.

 “A-Alex,” Supergirl croaked.

 “I'm here,” Alex replied, her voice panicked.

 “Winn, level 1 comms only,” Henshaw ordered calmly.

 Winn nodded, turning to his screen and began typing away. Lena noticed no change in her comms, surprised to find she classed as level 1.

 Supergirl's weak voice came again and judging from the reaction around the room, only herself, Alex, Winn, Henshaw, James could hear this.

 “I'm _-_ I'm sorry.”

 “No! You don't get to do this!” Alex was crying now. She didn't hide the tears that fell.

 Lena looked to Winn, his eyes were red and she could see the tears forming. James walked over to him, taking his helmet off. He sat on the desk next to Winn, a hand on his shoulder and his head down.

 “Alex, I..I love you. But it-it's time.”

 “No, i'm sending agents in. We still have time! We have the Kryptonite. We can stop her!”

 “No,” Supergirl breathed. “Sa-Sam is strong. The black rock is wo-wo-working...Stand down.”

 “Please,” Alex begged.

 “Please...tell Lena-”

 Supergirl was cut off by a hand at her throat again. No one had noticed Reigns approach, she was faltering, but still fast.

 “Cute heart to heart. Sorry to interrupt” Reign scoffed.

Reign picked Supergirl up by the throat, holding her at arms length. Supergirl said nothing, her eyes dropped, arms limp at her sides. Reign laughed and threw Supergirl against the concrete wall and Lena watched in horror as the Super's body fell to the floor in a crumpled mess, Knowing there was no way that Supergirl would have survived that impact given her severely weakened state.

Alex was silent, her eyes fixed on the screen unblinking. Tears streaks marked her cheeks. Lena didn't notice her own tears that had escaped. She can't stop overplaying what Supergirl said. She was sure, sure that Supergirl said her name. Her voice sounded so weak and the crackle of the comms made it hard to hear, but Lena was sure, that was a message for her.

 “ _Please...tell Lena-”_

 “Director, look!”

 One of the agents shouted from their computer, pointing at the second monitor. All eyes darted to the smaller screen. Reign was hunched over, swaying her head again, her hands covering her ears. She let our a roaring scream, curling in on herself. An orange glow covered her and Reign struggled against it, screaming in pain.

 “It's working,” Alex whispered.

 “Agents on guard!” Henshaw ordered.

 All agents snapped into order, guns at their sides.

 Lena and the others watched as Reign continued to struggle, the orange glow rising, leaving a limp, uncovered body on the floor.

 S _am_

 The orange glow took shape, floating above and Lena knew then what was happening.

 “Reign has been separated from Sam, but she's not destroyed. You need to get your agents in there now!" Lena shouted.

 The orange light fizzled out and there was Reign, floating above Sam's body, a smirk across her face.

 “Kryptonite,” Alex was looking at Henshaw for approval.

 Henshaw nodded.

 “Grenades, push in. Fire at hostile” Henshaw ordered.

Before Lena could take in what was happening, agents had already burst through the tunnel exit, running through the warehouse door. Reign turned on them, but the kryptonite filled grenades were already fired. 1..2..3, each one sticking to her, glowing green. She screeched at the pain, falling down to the ground. Her veins green, protruding out through her skin. With one final scream, Reign fell limp, her eyes wide, one final breath leaving parted lips.

 Reign was gone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena held on to Winn's hand as they rushed through the hallways of the DEO, the med bay in sight. Supergirl was on a stretcher ahead of them, followed by Mon-EL on another. 

  _Agents were at Sam's side as she began to stir, covering her naked body with a blanket. Lena rushed across to her.  
“Sam, i'm here. It's Lena.”_

_Sam opened her eyes slowly, her face laced with pain._

“ _L-Lena. What happened? Where am I?”_

_Before Lena could answer the woman's eyes fell closed again, her body limp._

 

_Alex sprant past them, sliding down to the ground where Supergirl lay and she cradled Supergirl's head in her arms. Lena could here her begging, pleading with her to fight on._

_Alex placed two fingers to Supergirl's neck._

“ _We have a pulse!”_

_Agents swarmed in on Supergirl._

“ _Get her to the DEO immediately!” Henshaw ordered._

 

Winn didn't let go of her hand once. Lena sensed that it helped him cope, he hadn't said a word since they left the warehouse. Supergirl was taken into a separate room and they watched Mon-EL be lifted onto one of the beds, a large light above it.

 Winn noticed Lena's curious gaze. 

“It's a sunlamp. Light from the yellow sun, it helps him heal.”

 “What about Supergirl?”

 Winn pointed at the room ahead of them, the one Supergirl was wheeled into just moments before.

 “That's the operating theatre, they will have to treat her as soon as possible before areas of her body begin to heal. They will need to check everything over given the amount of impact she had.”

"Will she be okay?”

 Winn looked away from her, trying to hide the tear that slipped down his cheek. Lena brought him into a hug immediately, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Winn let it all out from there. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held on tight, allowing the tears to come fully. Lena didn't know how long they held each other, but after the day they had, she needed this too.

 They were interrupted by raised voices coming from down the hall from the operating theatre. The door opened and Alex was led out by Director Henshaw.

 “J'onn I need to be with her!”

  _J'onn?_

"They need to look over her and they can't do that with you in there acting like this. Let them do their work.”

Neither of the two had noticed Lena and Winn watching them further down the hall. Too caught up in their own argument.

 “I'm not leaving her. She's dying in there and they're doing nothing! We should never have let her do this alone!”

 Henshaw wrapped his arms around Alex, holding her tight. She tried to fight him off but it was no use. Her sobs took over, she allowed herself to sink into the mans arms.

“Alex, you need to speak to Eliza, she needs to know what happened. We don't know yet if she will pull though an-”

Lena gasped, the noice echoing down the hallway causing Henshaw and Alex to turn towards them. Both sets of eyes go wide.

It all suddenly made sense. Lena felt her legs go weak, her chest tightened and all air escaped her lungs.

 All of it was running through her head. Alex's behaviour. Her 'duty'. How Alex was ready to do whatever it took to protect Supergirl.

  _How could I be so blind?_

 The last minute cancelations. Kara always leaving half way through their meal. The fact that Kara knew how to get to Supergirl at any given time. Those bloody glasses.

_Kara is Supergirl, and they don't know if Supergirl is going to make it, which means...”_

 Lena's shaking hand covered her mouth, she stepped back, letting her back fall against the wall.

 “Oh my god,: Lena whispered in disbelief. She slipped to the floor, bringing her knees up to her chest as the tears quickly streamed down her face. Winn and Alex were immediately by her side.

“Lena,” Winn grabbed her hand “It's okay, Lena”.

 Lena turned to Alex, taking in her bloodshot eyes, the pain in her face. She wanted to run in that room and hold Kara's hand. Brush her hand through her hair and tell her everything was going to be okay. It was all too much. Kara, _her Kara_ , was Supergirl. The Supergirl that saved her life, the strong, confident hero that her mother hunted.

 The Supergirl that had James Olsen spy on her, lie to her.

  _It's too much._

 “I have to go,” Lena let out with a shaky breath as Winn helped her to her feet. “I need to-”

 “Lena please, let's go somewhere we can talk,” Winn tried to reason.

 Lena pulled her hand from his “I can't be here,” she sniffled, walking away as fast as she could and wiping at the tears that continued to fall.

 

 


	2. Waiting game

 

Alex stared at the rise and fall of Kara's chest. It had been 4 days now and neither Kara or Sam had woken up. They were both out of the woods, but there was no telling how long it would take for either of the Kryptonian's to recover under the sun lamps. Kara had to be intubated for 3 days until her body had slowly healed enough so that she was eventually able to breath on her own.

 

Mon-El had woken up 2 days earlier, Imra right by his side. Alex didn't miss the genuine smile and love she saw between Daxamite and his wife. She felt some what guilty about it, but relief washed over her. She liked Mon-El, but he wasn't right for Kara, not now. The best thing for Kara was for Mon-El to return to the future, so she could continue moving forward with her life.

 

Alex looked over to Lena, who was now finally sleeping in the chair next to Sam's bed. Lena hadn't really left the DEO since the fight; apart from the odd one or two trips to L-Corp. Throughout the day she took turns at each woman's bed side, working away on her laptop.

 

Lena still wouldn't talk about it. _She knows now._ Alex couldn't get that thought out of her head. In the past she would be kicking herself for being so foolish, letting her emotions take over and carelessly allowing Kara's secret to get out. She tries not to blame herself. Kara was dying. Kara, her sister, her ray of sunshine. _My world._ In that moment, and this one, her only thought was that Kara was safe, _alive._

  _She is alive. She is alive._

 Alex repeated that mantra to herself over and over. Day and night as she sat in this room, watching the two women sleep, praying, willing them to wake up. Lena had spent just as much time here, something Alex admired about the woman. The past 4 days allowed Alex to see a completely different side to the CEO. Her confident and intimidating posture was gone. Her pencil skirts, and blouses were swapped for jeans and hoodies. Her hair tied up in a messy bun and her face free of makeup. Alex suspected that this was the side of Lena that not many see. The Lena that didn't need to put on a front, she wasn't negotiating a contract or charming investors, she was taking care of her friends.

Alex knew Kara's secret was safe with Lena, even if the woman avoided talking about it. She willingly signed the non-disclosure forms, but every time Alex tried to talk about it, Lena would end the conversation. Even Winn and James had tried, both feeling guilty over lying to the woman for so long, but again...no luck. Alex wanted to talk to her before Kara woke up, her instinct to defend her little sister, explain in some part on her sisters behalf. She knew how torn up Kara was recently over lying to Lena.

 “ _She has trusted me time and time again. I am her friend and all this time I've been lying to her. How do you think she will feel when she finds out that for our entire friendship, i've kept this secret from her. It will kill her. Lillian said it herself, Lena will never forgive me.”_

“ _Kara, you secret identity is a secret in order to protect you and those closest, that includes Lena. Don't let Lillian's words get into your head, that is what she wants. Lena will understand that you did this to protect her.”_

  _Lena will understand._ Alex only hoped. Lena had acted no differently with Alex, however, she wouldn't exactly say they were close in the first place. They were friendly, able to spend time together when their paths crossed, but Alex knew very little of the woman. She didn't know the Lena that her sister knew.

Over the past 4 days they had they talked more than the entire time they had known each other, mostly about their inability to catch much sleep or even stomach food with worry. The first few days were hard. Emotions were still very raw and Alex and Lena leaned on each other for support. When both Kara and Sam were out of critical stages, it simply became a waiting game.

So they waited.

Lena basically moved her office into the DEO Med bay. Reports would be scattered across either woman's bed, depending on who's turn it was for her to sit with. Alex soon found the sound from the tapping of keys on her laptop to be very relaxing, distracting her from something other than the beeping of the monitors above them.

 Alex was still watching the sleeping woman when she was met with sleepy green eyes.  

“How long was I out?”

“About 40 minutes.”

“New record,” Lena said dryly.

Alex chuckled under her breath.

The CEO climbed from her chair and stood, stretching out her arms. Alex watched as the Lena's eyes roamed over Sam, then shifting across to where Kara lay. Pain shone in emerald eyes, Alex could see it. Whilst the woman wouldn't talk much, her eyes betrayed her. She was scared. What for, Alex wasn't sure. Was she scared Kara would never wake up? Or scared about having to face the truth. Kara was Supergirl, the same woman she fought with, the woman she she refused to trust again. Kara had told her what Lena said to her that night in the elevator, unaware of her sisters alter ego and Alex could see it tore her sister in half.

“You really should get some sleep,” Lena pointed out.

Alex let out a heavy breath, her shoulders sagging.

“I want to be here when she wakes. She'll be scared.” Alex reached across to the bed, taking Kara's hand. “When she first came to this world she had nightmares. We shared a room for the first few years, so I always heard her when they happened. I soon got used to the tossing and turning, her muffled cries as she slept. I would get up and climb in bed next to her and cuddle right up, brush my fingers through her hair because I knew it calmed her down. I don't want her to wake up alone.” Alex felt a tear escape, slipping down her cheek. She looked back to Lena, meeting watery eyes.

“She told me her dream was the same every time. Krypton exploding. Her Mother sending her way in the pod. All she could do is watch as her home was destroyed, exploding into nothing. If she wakes up, I want to make sure she knows she is safe. I nee-I need to make sure she knows.” Alex allowed the tears to fall and Lena was quickly at her side, a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Alex, I will be here.” Lena knelt down, so that their eyes were level. She took one of Alex's hands in both of hers. “If she wakes up and you're not here, I will make sure she is okay. I promise you Alex, I will keep her safe.”

Alex looked at her, saw the single tear the streaked Lena's cheek. This woman was so selfless. Lena had spent her life being lied to, betrayed, yet she was so good. Alex felt a warmth wash over her. She knew her sister would always be safe as long as Lena was in her life.

“She hated herself for lying to you. It tore her apart.”

“I can't talk about this right now Alex.” Lena shifted her position, attempting to stand. Alex stopped her, gently squeezing the hand that held hers.

“Lena. Just promise me, please just promise me that you will hear her out,” Alex pleaded quietly.

Lena was silent, taking in her words. Alex held her gaze, green watery eyes, heavy with pain.

“Alex, this is a conversation that only Kara and I can have. I understand your concern and I promise you I will listen, but right now I don't know when I will be ready for that. We have a lot to talk about, we've both said...things we might or might not regret.” Lena took a deep breath, another tear slipped down her cheek.

“Right now, my main concern is that they both are okay.”

“Right, yes of course,” Alex replied, dipping her head.

Both women were interrupted by a knock on the door.

 

 

* * *

 

Lena craned her neck to see the smiling face of Eliza Danvers pocking her head through the door. The older woman's eyes fell to Lena and Alex's connected hands. Lena stood, dusting down her knees.

“Dr Danvers, how are you feeling?” Lena asked.

Eliza walked towards her, placing a warm hand on her arm. Lena had come to realise early on in her friendship with Kara that she liked to communicate through touch, it appears that is simply a Danvers thing.

 

“Lena, please, call me Eliza.”

 

“Sorry, Eliza.”

Eliza rubbed Lena's arm affectionately. Lena swelled in the motherly touch, it was so tender, so warming.

“What have I got to do to get you two outside for some fresh air?”

Alex sat up straighter then, lifting a finger to interrupt.

“And no, 5 minutes on the DEO balcony does not count, Alex.”

Lena smiled at the scolding, it isn't often that Agent Danvers is silenced.

“Thank you for your concern Eliza, but i'd rather be here...Just incase.”

The smile that crossed Eliza's face warmed Lena's heart. She couldn't understand how this woman could stay so positive, so thoughtful considering the circumstances. Lena will admit that she was anxious about seeing Eliza, given her mothers involvement with CADMUS. But Eliza had greeted her with nothing but warmth and smiles. She see's so much of Kara in the older woman. Kara held the same grace and warmth that Eliza did, and right there Lena couldn't think of anyone more suited in raising Kara after she found herself in this world.

“I'm guessing i'll get a similar response from you?” Eliza asked Alex, her smile faltering as her eyes flicked across to Kara.

Whilst she was all smiles and warmth, Lena saw the worry in her eyes, the fain't lines that crinkled at her brow as she made odd glances across to Kara. _She can't look._ Lena noticed. The older woman couldn't bare to look at Kara for longer than mere seconds. Lena understood her worry, she felt it too. Not that she felt she could compare. This woman almost lost her child, the girl from another world that she raised, swore to protect. Kara put's herself in danger everyday, selflessly to protect the people of this city. But when it came down to it, there was no one there that could protect Kara when she needed it. Lena had no doubt that terrified Eliza.

  _Eliza arrived the day after the fight. They had no clue whether Kara would make it, so Alex had to make the call. When she arrived, Lena was sitting at Sam's bedside and stood immediately when she noticed the older woman following Alex into the room. She offered to leave, give them some privacy, but Alex insisted she stayed._

  _Eliza's face was stained with tears, that could be seen. She sobbed as soon as she saw Kara. Her face was still bruised heavily, a tube down her throat to assist her with breathing. Alex comforted her mother, wrapping the woman up in her arms and they both cried together. The second body in the room then caught Eliza's attention. Her questioning gaze flew to Sam, who lay free of bruise or weakness, breathing on her own. Lena left the room then, even after Alex insisted she stayed. Alex needed to tell Eliza what had happened, and Lena didn't think she could bare watch the older woman as the events were relayed to her._

Alex stood up from her chair, groaning as she stretched. “Okay Mom, lets go for a walk, yeah? I think I could do with clearing my head.”

Alex looked to Lena, she didn't have to say anything, Lena knew that Alex was looking for confirmation, silently asking her to stay with Kara. Lena nodded, moving to the free chair at Kara's bedside.

“Lena, won't join us?” Eliza asked.

“Thank you for the offer, but like I said, i'd rather be here...just incase.”

The older Danvers didn't argue with her, if anything, the woman looked relieved that someone would be there.

“You're a good friend, Lena. Kara is lucky to have you.” With a smile, the two Danvers women turned and left, leaving Lena alone with the two sleeping patients.

_Y_ _ou're a good friend._ Those words stung. Lena felt the jab in her chest at the thought. She had told Kara to her face that her and Supergirl were not friends. She saw the hurt in Supergirl's eyes, something which surprised her at the time. It makes sense now. Lena knew she wasn't the only guilty party here. Kara had lied to her, betrayed her trust. She knew Kara sent James, _well._..Guardian, to break into her vault. As good as Winn is, he should know by now that Lena doesn't just let anyone hack into her security system. She always has a failsafe. So when she confronted James with the security footage, he was honest. She cried herself to sleep that night. The fact that Supergirl was now recruiting her own friends in spying on her, she realised that no matter what she did, she will always be a Luthor to her.

 Lena still hadn't let it sink in fully, the Supergirl that did that, the Supergirl that regarded her with such distrust, even after everything they had been through. That was Kara. The one person in National City she could have guaranteed would never betray her.

  _Maybe I am better off alone._

 Yet here she was. Sitting at the bedside of that very woman. Even after the lies, the betrayal, the pain. She couldn't stay away. She knew she would have to face Kara either way as Sam was being kept in the same room whilst they recovered under the lamps. But seeing Kara's battered and bruised body lying on that bed, it brought out feelings that she had forced way way down. She knew why she was here night and day, never straying too far from the proximity of this room. Something she could no longer deny.

She was in love with Kara.

She had pushed away those feelings a long time ago. She knew Kara didn't feel the same, she had a boyfriend at the time after all. And she didn't want to ruin the one friendship she had. She needed that more than anything, and that was enough.

Now Lena wasn't so sure. She almost lost Kara. And even now, they have no idea when either Kara or Sam will wake up. A life without Kara is something Lena could not possibly fathom. Everything if her head told her to run. Run away from it all and deal with it like she usually does. Avoid it. Drink it away. She couldn't face the emotions she was battling inside. She couldn't think about what she would say to Kara, how she would ever get over the hurt that has been caused. And how she would even being to mend her broken heart. Everything was still too much. So she pushed that all aside. Directed all of her focus on to waiting for the two women to wake up. Supporting Alex and the others who were still very shaken by the events. Taking everything one step at a time.

A light knock on the door brought Lena out of her thoughts.

“Hey, do you mind if I join you?” Mon-El stepped half way through the door.

“Of course not, come sit down.” Lena offered the Daxamite a smile, patting the chair next to her.

Mon-El sat silent for a few moments, eye's raking across Kara's sleeping body and then up to the monitors above.

“Still no change.”

It wasn't a question. Lena could hear the sadness in his softly spoken words.

“She's been breathing unassisted for a full day now, she's healing, just very slowly.”

Lena tried to keep her voice light, hoping to bring some positivity to the man. He nodded, but his shoulders were still tense. Twisting his hands together in his lap, Lena noted the likley nervous habit.

She reached across, taking one of his hands. The Daxamite allowed the comforting gesture, not even flinching. They sat there together, both watching the woman sleep, taking comfort in each others presence.

“I missed her.”

Lena turned her heard, facing the man, his eyes still locked on Kara. She rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb, encouraging him to go on.

“I missed her for such a long time. I couldn't imagine ever finding love with someone else. And then came Imra, and we built this life together. And with each day, I missed her less and less. Being back here...seeing her again. It brought back all those old feelings, and I didn't know how to handle them. I spent so long wishing to be near her again, and then all of a sudden there she is. But it felt wrong. I'm no longer the man I was when we last left each other. And when I woke up, the first person I thought of was Imra. I forgot...forgot that Kara was here.”

Mon-El turned to her, and Lena saw the tears in his eyes.

“I should be ashamed of what I have done to Imra. I am her husband, and she sent me back here to figure out my feelings for Kara. I can't believe I made her do that.”

“Imra is a very strong woman for doing that.”

“She is-She is incredible,” Mon-El smiled. “There will be a part of me that will always love Kara in some way. But the life I see for myself now, the future I want. I see Imra in that and only her. She has made me into the man I am now, and I can't go back on that. I love her.”

“Mon-EL. Why are you telling me this?”

“You and I don't know each other all that well. But I don't really know who I can talk to. These people were my friends once, but they don't understand the life i've lived in the future. The only person I think would understand is-”

“Kara,” Lena finished.

“Kara,” he smiled. 

Lena squeezed his hand. She hoped she could provide some comfort to the man she hardly knew.

“I'm sorry Lena, I didn't come in here with this intention.”

“No, no. It's fine,” Lena assured him. “If you need to talk, I am here.”

“Thank you, Lena. I appreciate it greatly.”

The smile he gave was genuine, Lena could tell. She really didn't know much about this man, other than the fact he was Kara's ex, someone she loved once. Part of her envied him for that. But she felt for the Daxamite.

Her heart also ached for his Wife, the poor woman who had to watch her husband return to his ex girlfriend to 'figure out his feelings'. Lena didn't know how she did it, or how she returned to him once he woke up. He would be a fool if he let her go again. However, Lena had a feeling Mon-El would repeat that mistake.

 

 

* * *

 

Alex had just returned to the DEO with her mother when she was practically attacked by a frantic Winn. There was no time to ask questions. He grabbed her, pulling her arm and dragging her out of the control room and towards the med bay.

“Winn...WINN STOP!”

He stopped immediately. Alex whipped him around forcefully, bringing them face to face.

“Tell me what is going on. Now!”

Winn looked terrified. She purposely used her perp voice, she always found it got her the information she wanted quickly.

“It's Sam. She's...She's awake!”

“Why didn't you just say that!” Alex huffed, pushing past Winn and sprinting down the hall to the med bay. When she got there the doctors we're all huddled around Sam. Lena and Mon-El were stood out of the way near the window. Alex noted the worried expression on Lena's face. Her eyes drifted to their linked hands, Lena's knuckles white. Mon-El likely had no idea just how tight her grip on his hand was. Alex was glad Lena had someone here with her for support.

 

 

* * *

 

Sam was sleeping...again. Whilst she had been unconscious for 4 days, the woman was exhausted. She had been moved into her own room just down the hall from where Kara remained, allowing some privacy for visitors. Also, it was agreed that it would do Sam's mental health no good in her recovery if she were to stay in a room where Supergirl still lay unconscious.

Sam was emotional. That goes without saying. She couldn't remember everything, only parts. And she had no recollection of any of the events that had occurred when she was fully taken captive by Reign. Alex had spoken to Sam softly, carefully bringing her up to speed on everything. She didn't want to over do it, not when Sam was in such a delicate state; Lena was grateful that Alex took her time. Sam had held on tight to Lena's hand the entire time, never letting go. And Lena had wiped away Sam's tears as they fell, again and again.

Alex left after that, and returned minutes later, Ruby at her side. Lena had to catch Sam before she lunged out of the bed, wrapping her daughter up in her arms. The sight warmed Lena's heart as she felt the water brim in her eyes. Lena caught Alex wiping away one of her own tears that had managed to slip. _God we all need to stop crying._

Lena felt somewhat lighter and she knew that it was because Sam had finally woken up. Sam was back where she belonged...with Ruby. But Lena still felt the other weight that was yet to lift. The woman who was still yet to open her eyes. Those clear blue eyes that shone like that sky on a clear summer morning. What Lena would give to see those eyes again. She ached to see them again.

She left Sam to sleep, making her way down the hall and back to the room she had called her home for the last 4 days. Alex was already there, setting up a new bed where Sam's previously stood. 

“Hey,” Alex smiled warmly at her.

“Hey, what's going on?” Lena motioned to the bed Alex was setting up. “Is there another patient coming in?”

“Nope, this is for you. Get some sleep. And I mean _real_ sleep...in a bed.”

“Alex, you don't need to do that. I'm fine. You should take the bed and rest, however.”

“Sorry, no can do,” Alex shrugged her shoulders mockingly. “I'm on my mothers orders, and trust me, you don't want to cross her.”

Lena chuckled at that. “So your mother is ordering you to make sure I sleep?”

“That she is. Be careful Luthor, once she's got a soft spot for you, she won't stop forcing you to do healthy things like sleep, eat or go outside”

Alex's tone was sarcastic, but Lena didn't miss the meaning behind it. These people cared for her. A woman she had only just met for the first time cared for her more than Lillian ever did. These Danvers women were something else.

“Thank you, Alex. I guess some proper rest wouldn't hurt.”

Alex smiled in response. “I should be thanking you, Lena. You have stayed here this whole time, barely leaving for more than a 5 minute break. You are something else, Luthor.”

Lena didn't take offence in the nickname the agent had for her. Whilst other's had used it with such bitter taste in their mouths, the way Alex's said it, Lena could hear the endearment behind it.

Alex headed towards the door, making her leave. Lena took that opportunity to step towards the woman and hugging her. Alex was stiff at first, obviously caught off guard by the embrace. But Lena quickly felt the woman soften, bringing her arms around her shoulders, offering a comforting squeeze. It was awkward, yes. Lena could imagine the Agent didn't't make a habit of hugging people, much like herself. But this felt right. They had been there for each other throughout all of this, and Lena felt like she had truly gained a friend in the agent.

“Goodnight, Lena,” Alex said as she pulled away.

“Goodnight, Alex.”

Lena finally slept that night. Wrapped in the comfort of a a warm blanket and soft mattress. Her thoughts drifting to the sleeping woman beside her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely feedback and Kudos.  
> Sorry for making you wait a bit longer for Kara to wake up. I promise you it won't be long now ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Again, i do apologise if there are any spelling/grammar errors. It's currently midnight UK time and i wanted to get this one out for all you lovely lot, instead of making you wait until i finish work tomorrow!


	3. Clear as the sky

Alex thought a few rounds with the punch bag would clear her head and settle some of the bottled up tension within her. The knotting in her stomach pained every time she thought of that night. Sam had woken up, freed from the clutches of Reign, but Alex couldn't ignore the guilt that hung over her. The image of her sister, broken and bloodied, taking blow after blow to the face and sinking further into the cracked concrete with each impact. She was ready to send her agents in there, Kryptonite at the ready and take Reign down, knowing full well what the consequences of that were. Sam was yet to be saved, separated from the world killer, but in that moment all Alex could see was the life slipping from her sisters eyes. She was ready to move heaven on earth to stop that from happening.

Sam was her friend. She had a daughter who needed her. And if it weren't for Kara's pleas to stand down or J'onn's patience, giving the black rock a bit more time. Alex knew she would have done it. Kara would never have forgiven her.

But now Alex couldn't shift the guilt that weighed her down. They had saved Sam, she was here, alive - and Alex could hardly look at her. In that moment, when the odds were against her and Kara was quickly coming to her end, Alex chose her sister. Call it her duty or the oath she swore, but Alex did this out of pure love. Love for the girl that fell to a foreign world, grief stricken and afraid. Love for the woman she had now become. The nerdy, awkward fumbling ray of sunshine that she was. National City's hero. Yes, Alex was ready to do whatever it took to protect that.

She threw all of her strength into each punch, the thud of her fists connecting with the bag echoing through the empty training room. Alex didn't notice the two agents watching her from the window, or the figure lingering in the now open doorway.

“You are an incredible agent, Alex. And you are an incredible sister.”

Alex stopped at the sound of the voice behind her, allowing her arms to fall to her sides and regaining her breath.

“You shouldn't beat yourself up over this.”

She turned on him, “Hey. Out of my head!.”

Alex showed her gloves off, throwing them across the room at force, slapping against the concrete wall.

J'onn stepped forward, placing his hands on her shoulders. His expression calm with gentle eyes, Alex didn't brush him off. She met his gaze, letting the softness she saw their calm her.

“I can't look at her J'onn. She keeps thanking me for everything I've done...for Ruby, and for helping save her life and...I-I just can't lie to her. I'm a coward.” Alex dipped her head, releasing a shaky breath.

“You're not a coward, Alex. That was your sister out there, and you were in an impossible position. But that is what this job is. You know that. And I know you can get past this. You need to forgive yourself, Agent.”

Alex met his eyes again, allowing the few tears that had formed to spill.

“I need to talk to her. I need to be honest with her about what happened out there.”

“You know what the implications are if we're one hundred percent honest with Sam.”

Alex nodded.

“She deserves to know. I know you're concerned about how she will deal with the truth about Kara. But she needs to know. Kara was her friend too, and we have no idea when she is going to...c-come back to us.” Alex could barely say those final words, as the thought of Kara never coming back to her tore her in two.

“Is this what Kara would want?”

Alex knows it's not a question. She knows she should wait for Kara before telling Sam the truth. They already blew it with Lena, something Alex is dreading for Kara to learn. It was important to Kara that she be the one to tell Lena when the time was right. She can't do that again with Sam. _It is not your secret to tell._

“I'll wait...W-We will wait for Kara.”

J'onn didn't reply. Alex closed her eyes as he placed a gentle kiss to the crown of her head.

 

* * *

 

 It was 1 am and Alex was happy to see that Lena was sleeping soundly in the bed she made up. She lingered for a few moments, again staring at the rise and fall of Kara's chest.

_She's alive. She's alive._

Alex closed the door softly, careful not to wake Lena, that woman needed her sleep. She turned and headed to the command centre. James and Winn had only just returned from patrols.

“How are things out there? Anything to report?”

James offered a tired smile. It seems that none of the 'Superfriends' were getting their required sleep.

“It's quiet. I think it's best that we still keep Supergirl's status under wraps. We can't have the cities criminals learning that their resident hero is out of action.”

“People will start asking questions,” Alex worried. “A few days without Supergirl we can handle, but a week?”

“We still have some time until it comes to that. I can make additional appearances as Guardian around the city. Try and divert some of the attention?”

Alex nodded. “That will help. But Winn, run command from the DEO, the legion are having some issues with their ship, they may need your assistance. We will have DEO agents out in the field with James, just incase.”

Both men bobbed their heads, taking their orders.

“How are our girls?” Winn asked, coming around the middle desk.

Alex sighed, running her hand through her hair.

“Kara is stable, no changes there. Lena is sleeping, i've got her set up in a bed so she has some proper rest. She's still very...quiet.”

“She's had a lot to process over the last few days,” James said, sensing Alex's worry. “I feel responsible for a part of that. I told Lena the truth about breaking into her vault. I know Kara would have told the truth eventually, but with my being honest, I've made this even harder for her. Lena has stayed by her side throughout all of this though, and I'm sure however she approaches this, she will with dignity and fairness.”

Alex believed him. The Lena she had seen throughout all of this was something else. She wasn't surprised her sister was so taken with the CEO, and Lena was obviously very much committed to Kara. Even after the truth slipped out, Lena stayed. _Well_...after her momentary initial freakout, but Alex would give her that. 20 minutes later Lena had returned, cheeks tear stained and eyes bloodshot. But she returned, ready to face it all.

“You know I found her yesterday playing scrabble with Ruby whilst negotiating a deal with investors in Japan...she won. I don't know how that woman does it. She's running two companies from her phone, barely leaving the DEO,” Winn's voice was filled with so much admiration, any other time Alex would have teased him for it.

“Yeah that's Lena for you. I'm pretty sure she could run the entire country single handedly whilst kicking my ass at scrabble,” Alex laughed.

James and Winn joined her. They were laughing. For the first time in what felt like months, they were laughing.

“How are you doing?” Winn shuffled around the desk, placing an arm across her shoulders. “You've been spending all your time looking after everyone else. What about you?”

Alex leaned into him. “I-I'm...tired,” she sighed. “I just want her back. I j-just need to hear her voice.”

“You will, Alex. She just needs time”

James made his way around, arms open and bringing them all into one group hug. No one made a move to end it, and Alex allowed herself to relish in the comfort.

 

* * *

 

Day 5

 

Lena had woken from the best sleep she's had in days, her body felt rested, calm. However, that was short lived once she became aware of her surroundings again, eyes darting to Kara's unconscious body lying in the bed next to her. That feeling of worry that weighed her down returned.

She left the room to James and Winn, neither of the men have had the chance to visit Kara whilst they've been out patrolling the city. They insisted Lena stay whilst they sat with Kara, but she left them to it. Lena wasn't part of their group, she didn't know Kara's secret, but James and Winn did. She wasn't bitter, but she still didn't feel like she belonged there.

Lena now sipped her coffee whilst reading the paper that was spread out across Sam's bed. Crime had only increased slightly in the city, mostly in the rougher neighbourhoods which was expected. But articles were starting to circulate about the lack of Supergirl sightings. The familiar blue and red streak across the skies of the city was missing. Lena bit her lip unconsciously, feeling the nervousness build within her. It would be long before someone took advantage of the fact Supergirl was nowhere to be seen.

“Lena, can I ask you something?”

Lena turned to Sam, eyebrow raised in question. Sam was sat up in her bed, fidgeting with her hands nervously on top of the blanket.

“It's about Alex. She's...I think she's avoiding me.”

Lena heard the wobbliness in her friends voice. She studied the other woman's face. Her worried lip, the teary shine in her eyes and dark rings below them. Lena knew exactly why Alex wasn't showing her face much, always keeping herself at a professional distance when her presence was required. It was written all over the agents face...G _uilt._ Lena reached for Sam's hand, gently stroking it with her thumb.

“Oh sweetie I really don't think that's what's happening. I...Agent Danvers is just very...busy with everything that's going on. I don't think i've seen her leave here since-”

“Since Reign was defeated.” Sam finished for her. Lena didn't miss the crack in her voice.

Lena squeezed her hand and shook it slightly. “Hey, this is not your fault, Sam.” Lena held her gaze, “you had no part in any of this. This was Reign. Alex has a lot going on, what with Supergirl and working with me in the labs. She's looking after everyone but herself, so don't take it to heart sweetie. She cares for you, and she's doing her best to make you better.”

“How is Supergirl? Do they think she will wake up?”

Lena did her best to keep her composure, feigning a neutral expression. She couldn't show the slightest hint that she was hiding something from her friend. She hated lying to Sam about Kara, but it wasn't her secret to tell, and she was glad that the DEO agents had stood by this also. Knowing the truth, considering the damage Reign had caused, Sam would only blame herself. Sam needed to heal, she was still very weak and showing no signs of improvement. Lena chewed her lip, trying to push those thoughts to the back of her mind. Her and Alex were working hard on how to help Sam, but they still had nothing, no explanation as to why her body is slowly giving up. Right now Sam needed comfort, support. She needs to be strong for herself and Ruby, so Lena kept up the lie.

“They are...hopeful Supergirl will wake up soon. She blew her powers and given her injuries, it is expected that she need some time to recover.”

Lena knew straight away that she should have gone about this differently. She saw the flicker of pain in the other woman's eyes.

“I could have killed her.” Sam's voice was barely a whisper.

Lena squeezed her hand again. “Sam, stop that.” Lena's voice was stern trying to get through to her friend. “Reign did that. Not you. You have to believe that.”

Sam nodded, her eyes tearing up.

“I know. But I can't forget it. It's there. I see flashbacks of what she did. They feel...part of me.” Sam sobbed, tears falling and Lena moved to her, cradling the brunette in her arms.

“Shh. Shh. It's okay Sweetie, we'll help you, okay?” Lena held on, letting her friend to get everything out until she regained control of herself, her sobs calming. Lena wiped away the tears that remained, looking Sam in the eyes. “I will help you, Sam. Whatever it takes. We will get through this.”

Sam nodded, taking in a deep breath. “I need to be here for Ruby. She deserves so much more than this.”

“You are an incredible mother, Sam. You will always do right by her.”

“T-Thank you Lena, for everything, thank you.”

Lena hugged her again, Sam's head nuzzled in the crook of Lena's neck.

“I will always fight for you, Sam. Now get some rest, you look exhausted so i'm guessing you had zero sleep last night?” Lena asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“No,” Sam replied, dipping her head.

“Let me get something to help you sleep, okay? I'll be back in five.”

Lena placed a kiss to Sam's head, then nudging her shoulders downwards, forcing her to lie back on the bed.

 

By the time Lena had returned Sam was already sleeping. She went to retake her seat at the end of Sam's bed when a voice boomed down the hallway.

**_“ALEX!”_ **

Lena jumped, she looked to Sam who was still sleeping unaware. She recognised the voice though, it was James.

_James is with Kara._

Panic was setting in. Agents sprinting past the window of Sam's room, all heading towards Kara's room. Alex flew past and Lena saw the stressed worry on her face. She found herself stepping towards the door and out into the hallway. Agents were lingering further down the hall and Lena hugged her arms around her waist as if in attempt to subdue the nervousness in her stomach. Her body trembled with worry. Agents moved for her as she crept closer to the commotion, small steps she had no control of stopping. Something inside of her was screaming to turn around, go back to Sam's room. But she had to know. If Kara was awake or...she had to know.

She reached the door which was wide open finding J'onn stood there, hands on his hips. He turned to her and nodded, beckoning her in. The room was crowded with agents, Lena could hardly see past them. James and Winn were at the far wall, James' arm around the smaller man's shoulders to pull him close and Lena saw the tears in his eyes. J'onn coughed behind her, calling the attention of the agents in the room. Lena didn't see or hear, so he must have done made some form of silent order as they all turned and cleared the room. Lena now had a clear view. Alex and Eliza stood at either side of the bed, both turning to her with teary eyes and huge smiles stretched across their faces. The air was sucked from her lungs when she met wide blue eyes. Eyes as blue as the sky that Lena could oh so easily get lost in. She froze where she stood, unable to remove herself from the gaze that held her. Then came the quite whisper of a voice she had ached to hear for so long.

“Lena.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's awake! Finally Kara and Lena can have that long overdue chat ;)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed, sorry if it feels a bit slow but now we can get around to the good stuff and what you're all here for, more Kara and Lena. Though I do have to say, i'm loving the friendship growing between Lena and Alex!


	4. Start from the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has a lot to think about and Alex gets some peace of mind.

The simmering feeling of pain grew to a dull constant ache. Her body felt like it was being crushed by a concrete weight. She tried to open her eyes but to no avail, as if they were taped shut. People were talking, but every noise she could hear was amplified, echoing through her ears. The urge to clamp her hands over them, stop the buzzing, the beeping, the voices vibrating through her. It felt like when she first arrived on earth, her ears sensitive to every noise. She didn't know how much time had passed, how long she had been like this. Fear crept through her at the thought of being stuck in the phantom zone again and she winced internally as she heard the beeping noise increase... That seemed to catch the attention of the people the voices belonged to as they suddenly stopped talking. She tried to open her eyes again, this time a small line of light peeked through and that tiny movement of her eyelids felt like lifting the earth from it's orbit.

 The voices started up again, this time clearer as her ears started to adjust.

“W-Why is the monitor going haywire?”

_Winn_

She could hear the worry in his voice. She tried to move her arm, let him know she was there, but it wouldn't budge. 

“I'll go get Alex, stay with her.”

_James_

The beeping increased again and it dawned on her that she must be hooked up to a machine. She didn't miss the way her heart skipped a beat at the mention of her sisters name. She tried again, pushing everything she had into it. Slowly the light peaked through as her eyes flittered open. It was bright. Too bright. But she kept going, eyelids only dropping slightly.

“James! Sh-She's...”

She could feel the weight in her hand now, someone gripping it tightly. The brightness slowly dies away and the two figures before her came into focus. Winn was sat at her bedside, his hand in hers. James already rushing through the door, not wasting a second. Kara tried to talk, but the feeble noise that escaped her throat was barely a sound. She heard James' voice from outside the room, booming down the corridor.

“ALEX!”

Everything happened so fast. In what felt like seconds, Alex and Eliza were at her side, the hand holding hers quickly replaced with Alex's warm, soft grip. The pounding in her head made it hard to concentrate, her vision was still slowing drifting in and out of focus. The room was filled with agents, a sea of black had poured into the med bay, all holding the same worried expression, everyone but the two women at her side. No, the two Danvers women were sporting the biggest smiles Kara had every seen, and she didn't miss the tears pooling in her big sisters eyes.

“Hey,” Alex spoke softly, stroking her thumb across the back of her hand.

Kara attempted what she hoped was a smile, but in her drained and weakened state, just keeping her eyes open was a struggle.

Shuffling within the room pricked her attention as the agents started moving, clearing a path. Kara felt as if her heart the second she saw the person making their way through. Kara met hesitant emerald eyes, eyes that told her more than she needed to know. Kara finally released the breath she was holding.

“Lena.”

Kara was sure she heard the faint breath that Lena released, but still her body didn't seem to rid of any tension. She stood, head held high, back straight and only the faintest of smiles on her face. But her eyes. Kara couldn't look away, those eyes told her what she needed to know. Lena didn't look at Supergirl like that, with that shine in her eyes. Well not lately at any rate. But there is one person familiar with always being on the receiving end of that glint in her eyes.

_She knows._

Kara wanted to do something, anything to fill the silence currently filling the room. But yet, she did nothing but hold her gaze. It was Lena who broke the silence, clearing her throat.

“It's good to have you back...Supergirl.”

Kara couldn't help but wince at the pause.

_She definitely knows._

Before Kara could even attempt a response, Lena turned on her heels and made for her exit. Alex was suddenly on her feet.

“Lena, please stay. You are more than welcome.”

Lena stopped, turning to glance over her shoulder.

“Thank you, but this is a time for family. And I really should be getting back to the labs.”

With that Lena was gone, Kara watching her retreating form until she was out of sight. She turned to her sister and took in the grave expression on her face.

“Alex...Tell me.”

 

* * *

 

Alex watched Kara's sleeping form. Her face smooth from worry or pain, she looked peaceful. Kara had fallen asleep again only ten minutes after she first woke up and Alex filled her in on as much as she could. But Kara's body was still deep in recovery mode, barely able to manage a few words in response. Alex hadn't moved from the spot by her bed for the last 3 hours.

The beeping of the monitor increased as Kara began to stir. Her eyes were still closed but the familiar crinkle in her forehead returned and Alex could see the tense in her jaw. Sensing her sisters panic, she reached for her hand.

“It's okay, I'm here.”

Kara turned to her, eyes fluttering open. Alex could feel her calm immediately.

“How long?” Kara croaked.

“Just a few hours, don't worry.”

Kara let out what Alex could only assume was a relieving breath.

“It's a stupid question, but how are you feeling?”

Alex caught the small smile that lifted the corner of her sisters mouth.

“Like i've been hit by a bus. And my throat feels like it's on fire.”

“Ahh, we had to intubate you for the first few days, you couldn't breath on your own.”

Kara just nodded, her gaze moving to the window and they sat there for some time in the silence.

Alex could feel the tension creep back into the room, Kara's silence told her there was something coming. Kara was turning to her again, her features clouded with something Alex couldn't recognise.

“Alex, there's something I need to tell you.”

 

* * *

 

“So your mother is alive...And Krypton is-”

“Argo,” Kara cut her off. “Argo survived.”

Alex nodded, chewing her lower lip. Kara knew what was coming, she could see it writen all over her sisters face.

“And you didn't tell me before because you-”

“Alex stop.” Kara reached across the bed frame, taking her sisters hand in hers. “There was no time Alex. With everything that was going on I-”

“Mon-El! Alex raised her voice. “Mon-El has been sat here just moping around and he didn't mention this once!”

Kara tried to sit up, bringing her face to face with her now rather agitated, Mon-El hating, gun wielding sister. However, the pain from jostling her body was too much to bear, collapsing back down to the bed. The small cry in pain did seem to pull her sisters attention though.

“Whoa what are you doing. Don't move like that.”

“I know, I know.” Kara waved her off. “But, just don't blame Mon-El, okay? He was just doing what I asked him to.”

“What do you mean?” Alex asked, confused.

“On our way back, we knew we wouldn't have a lot of time before we had to get to work on Reign. I asked him not to say anything about Argo. Not until I was ready.”

“Kara, you could have talked to me.”

“We had no time Alex. We barely got back in time to stop Reign. That had to be my focus, to protect the people of this city. And honestly, I just needed some time to process it all, and I asked Mon-El to give me that. I'm glad he kept his word.”

Alex nodded along with her, however Kara could tell she wasn't satisfied with it.

“Kara, can I ask you something?” Alex asked, Kara could hear the uncertainty in her voice.

“Of course you can.”

Alex paused for a few moments and Kara could tell she was deciding on whether this next question was a good idea.

“Are you going back?”

Kara felt the guilt wash over her. In that moment, Alex looked heartbroken, only adding to the guilt because in reality, Kara really didn't know what to say to that. She hadn't allowed herself the time to think about it, but thats not to mean she wasn't.

Kara took a deep breath.

“Alex...my mother is alive. After all this time, she thought I died when Krypton exploded, and I can't tell you how amazing it felt to be near her again, be held by her.”

Alex dipped her head, her gaze downward.

“I'm happy for you Kara, I really am. I know it's selfish, but I just don't want to lose you.”

“Alex, I'm not saying i'm going. This is just something I need to give myself time on.

Alex held her hands up.

“I know, okay. I know. That's fair.”

Kara changed the subject for now in an attempted to rid the tension. She know's this is a conversation they will revisit, but for now she can't do that.

“Catch me up on what i've missed. How's Sam?”

Alex seemed to appreciate the change, her expression brightening slightly.

“She's good. Recovering still, but she wasn't out as long as you. We think she recovered quicker because all of Reign's cells have gone. She's now entirely human, which she seems to be happy with. But we're keeping a close eye on her. Lena has been an incredible help in the lab.”

The mention of her best friends name made her stomach drop.

 _Lena knows_.

She found out in the worst possible way and Kara hated herself for not telling her sooner. But now it was too late, the damage was done and Kara could only hope she could salvage the relationship they once had.

Alex must have sensed her sisters racing mind.

“She was here everyday, Kara. Watching over you...the both of you.”

“She must hate me.”

“She doesn't hate you Kara. But it did come as a shock to her. I think you both have things you need to talk about.”

Kara sighed, “I should have told her sooner, Alex. I lied to her for too long, how could she ever forgive me, or trust me. I never wanted her to find out this way.”

Kara saw Alex visibly tense at her words.

“Oh, Alex, I didn't mean it like that. I know it wasn't your fault. Either way, after all of this and how involved she was, Lena would have found out. And I was going to tell her. I knew it was time, long overdue.”

“That brings us to another issue,” Alex said, shifting uncomfortably in her chair. “Sam.”

“She deserves to know too,” Kara replied with a nod.

“I'll get the paperwork ready.” Alex said with a half attempt at chuckle, but Kara could tell there as more, a falseness in her voice.

“Alex, what is it?”

Alex let out a breath and her shoulders slumped.

“I can't look at her. She keeps thanking me and hugging me. Ruby too! But on that day, I was ready to do whatever it took to save you Kara. For a moment I forgot about Sam and Ruby. All I saw was Reign coming at you again and again, and I was ready to end her, begging J'onn to make the call, to put an end to it. J'onn, he gave you time, he gave Sam time. But you were the only person I was trying to save in that moment, and she has no idea. She thinks I helped save her.”

Kara stroked her the back of her sisters hand with her thumb, the only comfort she could bring to the now sobbing woman.

“Alex, you did what any sister would. You are an incredible agent. But what makes you so great, what people love about Alex Danvers is her devotion to those she loves. And as much as you think you might have, I know that in the end, you would never have gone through with that decision.”

“How can you know that?” You don't know what it was like to watch you, to hear you giving up. Kara, you can never do that again. Promise me.”

Kara shook her head, feeling her own tears begin to form. Her sister was right, she had felt that pain before when she watched Alex in that tank, unable to save her from the rising water. She couldn't imagine ever reliving that.

“Alex, you know I can never make that promise.”

Kara let her sister shed the last of her tears, her hand unmoving from her grasp.

“I want you to be the one to tell Sam. I think it will help you get through this. She will understand, Alex.”

“I know, I j-just don't know where to start.”

“How about from the very start? One day, this amazing, beautiful and extremely funny alien was adopted by your family. She made your life complete. Blah blah blah.”

Kara had never felt more relieved to hear her sister laugh. Alex stood, stretching out her limbs first, then bending down, placing a kiss on Kara's forehead.

“I love you, you big alien dummy.”

“I love you too, puny human.”

 

* * *

 

It had just gone 8pm when Alex entered the lab. She had planned to tidy up a few things she was working on before heading home for the first time in a week. The thought of a night in her own bed almost made her weak at the knees. Her talk with Sam had gone better than she could have ever imagined. It took her a while to work up the courage to go to her, but once she was there she knew there was no going back. There were tears, mostly on Alex's part. But she got through it, and most importantly, Sam knew the truth. To say that Sam was shocked about Supergirl's true identity was an understatement. Alex had to pretty much pin the smaller woman to her bed to stop her from marching to Kara's room and begging for her forgiveness, she had to remind Sam multiple times that she has nothing to be sorry for. Alex felt like a huge weight had been lifted. Sam understood why Alex did what she did. And whilst some of the guilt was still there, to know that Sam could forgive her helps. She couldn't help but feel a little bit selfish at the fact she'll be able to sleep with some part of her mind at peace, finally.

One thing she didn't expect to find in the lab was Lena, assuming she had left earlier in the evening. Alex hadn't seen the CEO since that morning in the med bay. Lena now had her eye pressed up against a microscope, the cells she was analysing showing on the large monitor next to her. Alex knew she was checking Sam's cells again, making sure they weren't mutating. They had agreed that they need to monitor it, but recently Lena had been stepping up the frequency.

“You know, were not that different.”

If Lena was surprised by the sudden voice in the almost silent lab, she didn't show it.

“You sound like my mother.” Lena replied dryly, still examining the sample.

“Your mother sounds like a smart woman.”

That caught her attention. Lena turned, eyebrows raised and Alex couldn't help but laugh.

“I didn't know you were such a fan,” Lena smirked.

“Oh, of your mother? Big  _big_ fan.” Alex held her arms out wide in emphasis.

Alex could see the banter between them helped Lena relax a bit. Lena moved over to one of the stools next to the bench, the other woman had obviously been on her feet all day in those heels, judging by the faint sigh she gave as she sat.

“As much as I  _love_ to discuss my mother. Do enlighten me, how are we so alike exactly?”

Alex made her way to the workbench, leaning across it on her elbows.

“Well, lets see. It's 8pm. You've been here since the beginning of time working away, when all you really want to do is go talk to my sister. Yet you're not, you're busying yourself with something that _really_ doesn't need your attention right now. Am I right?”

Alex caught the twitch of a smile that reached the other woman's lips

“So I take that as confirmation that you are yet to speak with Sam?” Lena countered.

“Ah-ha!” Alex straighten herself, clapping her hands together. “Yes, that is what I would be doing right now had I not already spoken to Sam. But I did it. So I no longer need to make myself feel awful in this lifeless room, listening to the humming of the refrigerator for hours.”

If Lena was annoyed with Alex's gloating, she didn't show it. A wide smile spread across the raven haired woman's face, and she reached across the bench, placing her hand on Alex's forearm.

“You did it! I'm very proud of you Alex. How did it go?”

“Thank you. Sam was amazingly understanding, and I do feel a lot better. but she's going to need some support, she feels awful about Kara.”

“You told her?”

“We had to, and Kara agreed. But I told Sam that nobody blames her, she had no doing in any of this. She seemed to calm down in the end.”

“Wow, that must have been... _a lot_. I should really go check in on her.”

Before Lena could leave her stool, Alex reached for her hand.

“Lena, I promise you she's fine, and she's sleeping now. We will make sure she gets through this, all of us.”

Lena sighed, running a hand through her hair.

“I just worry, she's been through so much.”

“I know, and everything you're doing for her, all of this,” Alex waved her hands around the lab. “You're helping her more than you know.”

Lena shifted on the stool, smoothing out the rather uncomfortable looking pencil skirt she was wearing. Alex gave the woman some time, sensing a shift in the conversation.

“How is Kara?” Lena's gaze was downward, her voice suddenly quiet.

“Why don't you go ask her yourself,” Alex kept her voice light and friendly.

Lena looked at her, and she could see the conflict in her eyes.

“Lena, i'm not forcing you, but it might help...Also, Kara is already trying to think of a millions ways to get to you so she can talk. I heard her trying to convince Winn to carry her in here. Right now, I think Winn know's you could do him more damage than a powerless Kryptonian, so he refused, rightly so”

“He managed to say no to the Kara Danvers pout?” Lena laughed.

“Somehow, he managed.” Alex squeezed the other woman's hand, glad to see some of the tension eased. “Look Lena, I can't make you do it, and I would never attempt to. But I know you care for Kara, and right now the only person she keeps asking about is you. I know the both of you have some stuff you need to work through...Okay maybe _a lot_ of stuff. But I think you really want to go see her. I think that's why you're still here. Just a hunch.” Alex winked at her.

Lena sighed in defeat.

“I hate you, Alex Danvers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's up for some Kara and Lena interaction in the next chapter. I think it's only fair?


	5. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena finally talk....
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is a little shorter than usual, but I really wanted to get this out there before the next chapter that's coming
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

She took a deep breath, shaking off the nerves that worked their way through her. Staring at the closed door, she could hear two voices from within talking quietly. Part of her was relieved really. She had been given an out, someone was already visiting with Kara and Lena didn't want to disturb. Just as she had turned away, the door opened behind her and Lena immediately felt those nerves choke the breath from her lungs.

The soft voice of Eliza Danvers pricked at her ears.

“Oh...Lena. Sorry I didn't realise you were out here.”

Lena turned to meet the other woman's welcoming eyes.

“Are you here to see Kara?” asked the elder Danvers. 

Lena could hear the pleading in her voice. Part of her envied Kara for having people like Eliza and Alex. People who would fight for you and love you unconditionally. Lena never had that. Not even with Lex. As much as her brother cared, he still chose hate over her. The way Eliza looked at her now, with more warmth and admiration than her mother ever could, it hurt. Lena should feel comforted by it, when really all it brings is additional pain. A reminder of all that she has lost, and the familiar feeling of loneliness settles itself within her once again.

What she would give for her mother to be here and guide her through times like these. Not Lillian. Her birth mother, the woman who gave her life, love and the strength to go on each day. Her heart ached once more at that thought that had been occurring more and more as the days got harder. Right now, before her was a woman who not only raised and loved her own child, but accepted a child from a foreign world into her own home with such grace and compassion. She loved that child like her own. She's still doing that now, wholeheartedly devoted to the two Danvers girls. Lena wasn't a jealous or bitter person, but part of her longed for that kind of love. Why couldn't she have that.

Eliza's soft voice shook her from her thoughts. “Lena? Are you okay?”

Lena stumbled on her words. “Y-yes...Sorry Dr Danvers, I didn't realise you were in there. I'll come back later.” Lena stuck her thumb over her shoulder, signally her exit down the hallway. Before she could turn and flee at a speed even Supergirl would trouble matching, a warm hand was wrapped around her forearm. Lena had to fight the urge to recoil away form the touch, the softness and warmth almost burning her skin. There were too many thoughts running though her head, too much sadness at her own expense. At times like these Lena knew she needed her own company, some wine and a highly distracting book. Yet here she was.

“Don't be silly, Sweetheart. Kara would love to see you. And I won't tell you again. Call me Eliza.” The gentle touch on her forearm never faltered, and Eliza kept her eyes locked with Lena as she spoke. This woman had the ability to encase people, make them feel safe. With a new found confidence to dampen the nerves that still lingered, Lena allowed herself to step through the threshold of the doorway and into the med bay currently occupied by the girl of steel.

Lena felt her eyes on her instantly. She knew Kara would have heard their whole conversation, likely watching them from her bed which had a clear view of the doorway. But before she could seek them out, she scrambled for a response to the older Danvers.

“T-Thank you...Eliza”

_That's it? That's all you could think of?_

Lena wasn't really that surprised. She rarely could think all that much when she could feel Kara's eyes on her.

_Idiot_

 

Silence filled the room as soon as the older Danvers woman left, the soft clicking of the door signalling that there was no going back. Lena felt the tension fill the room. For the first time in days, Lena was alone with Kara...well, a concious Kara. But now all words were lost on her. She straightened herself, lifting her chin high as their eyes met.

_Blue._

That was the first thought through her mind. Sky blue eyes cut through the grey room like a knife, piercing Lena's gaze. She felt her breath catch and damned herself for allowing it, surely the Kryptonian with super hearing would have heard it.

“Hi,” Kara said sheepishly. Her voice was almost a whisper, but Lena heard it clearly through the silence.

“Hi,” Lena replied, she saw Kara wince at the conservative tone. She regretted it instantly.

“Alex told me you stayed here. I...I want to thank you for doing that. I know that couldn't have been easy.”

Kara's eyes didn't hold their usual shine, Lena noticed, as she finally allowed herself to take in the other woman. Dark circles that surrounded sunken eyes. Her lower lip was still slightly swollen where the bloodied cut was healing, and small cuts littered her face, grazed and bruised from the repeated blows she took. The t-shirt Kara wore allowed a small view of the bruises that traced her collarbone, providing Lena with just a glimpse of what the rest of her body must look like. Lena's mind flashed back to the image of Supergirl being flung into the concrete wall of the warehouse, her body moulding into the crater the impact created. She felt the unsettling feeling in her stomach again at the reminder of the image.

“I couldn't leave without knowing you and Sam were going to be okay.”

Kara's face brightened ever so slightly at those words, Lena saw what she thought was a small flicker of hope in her eyes.

Kara was sat up, the bed positioned to support with pillows propping her up. Spite the abundance of pillows, she looked uncomfortable. Lena could see it now.

_She's in pain._

Kara may be good at keeping secrets, but she was not good at hiding her emotions. Lena knew then that she couldn't do this. Not today. Not when Kara was looking at her like that. She didn't want to cause any further pain.

Kara began to fiddle with her hands in her lap. “Lena...I want to explain. I need-”

“Kara...don't.” Lena held up her hand. “I don't want to do this right now...it's not the right time.” Lena was pleading. She hoped Kara wouldn't go straight into this, but one look at the other woman told her that wasn't going to happen.

“Please, I just want you to know why I-”

Kara's persistence struck something in Lena, she felt the tension rise withinn her.

“Why you what, Kara?” Lena surprised herself with the sudden volume of her voice. “You don't _want_ to tell me anything. You're only doing this because you no longer have a choice.”

Kara's eyes went wide. “Lena that's not what I'm doi-”

Lena didn't give Kara a chance, cutting her off again. “How long would you have gone along with it?” Kara straightened as Lena's raised voice cut through the room.

“That's what I think about. How long would you continue to be my friend, someone I confided in and told my secrets to. How long would you sit there and lie to me. Pretend that our friendship was honest and wholesome when really it was built on a lie?”

Lena turned, intending to storm out the way she came in, but her anger took over. She scolded herself for doing it, when Kara was still practically defenceless, but she was already furious.

“And then the one thing I can't get over...is the fact that you betrayed me. You went behind my back. Having my own friend break into my lab for you, too much of a coward to even do it yourself!”

Lena saw the flash of hurt across kara's face.

“What you did, those were not the actions of someone who claims they cares. That's not...the _Kara_ I knew.”

“I'm still the Kara you knew, nothing has changed there. But Lena, you had kryptonite and you were using that to contain Reign. How do you think that felt? That my best friend was using the one thing that could kill me in an instant.”

Lena opened her mouth, the rebuttal on the tip of her tongue but Kara beat her to it.

“Kryptonite terrifies me, Lena. And the way I acted, those were the actions of someone who wasn't thinking clearly. And I am sorry for that. With everything that was happening with Sam, the world killers...all of it. Then to hear you were using Kryptonite, I couldn't understand why you kept that from me.”

“I did what I had to do to help and protect Sam. Kryptonite was the one thing that could contain her. I had to use it. I know it hurts you, but surprisingly, I wasn't thinking about...Supergirl when I was making it.”

Kara flinched, her eyes snapped at Lena.

“W-Wait...Yo-you made it?”

Lena scolded herself for the slip up. But she had to be honest now, given everything. “It wasn't Lex's...I worked out how to create synthetic Kryptonite.”

Lena knew exactly how Kara would take it. The look on the blondes face told her as much. The hurt in her eyes, it tore her apart but Lena had to hold strong. She made it for a reason, to protect her friend. If Kara couldn't understand that then there was no point in trying.

“You should have told me, Lena. The DEO should have kno-”

“I used L-Corp facilities and resources. I had no obligation to inform Supergirl or the DEO of my activities! If I had known Supergirl was the alter ego of my best friend...If I had thought Supergirl was a person I could trust then maybe yes, you would have been informed. But you gave me no reason to trust Supergirl.”

The air in the room was thick as the silence returned, both women locked in an intense stare off. Lena held her head high, refusing to break.

It didn't take Kara long to put an end to it, her head dropping. In defeat. “I...You're right. I didn't.” Kara sighed, running a hand through her hair. Lena tried not to let her surprise at Kara's admittance show, not expecting the girl of steel to back down. “I gave you no reason to trust me, or Supergirl. But I want you to know, throughout everything, I always defended you. When people would use your name against you, I believed in you. And no matter what you think, I would always be fighting in your corner, as Kara and Supergirl.”

“Don't lie to my face Kara. You can't claim that you trust me and believe in me, yet you kept this secret between us our entire friendship. And you say you never used my name against me, but I won't forget the look on your face that day, how could I? It was the same judgment that people save only for a Luthor. I've been on the receiving end of that look countless times.”

Lena took a deep breath, attempting to calm the racing beat of her heart. “I thought Kara Danvers was finally someone who saw me for who I really was. So I let you in when I would normally push people away. I kept you close because you made me feel something I rarely find. I'm a CEO of a multi-billion dollar company, I won't lie and pretend I don't have a brilliant mind. Yet I couldn't see this. I guess I know now why you never told me. I can understand why a _Super_ might want to keep close to a Luthor. I can't deny my families past.”

“Lena, it never had anything to do with you being a Luthor or me not trusting you.”

“What other explanation is there?”

Kara paused, looking at a loss for words. Lena took that as her answer. The blonde looked defeated, her head dropped, staring at her hands in her lap. Lena didn't allow the silence to go on a second further.

“I need time.” She spoke, her voice almost breaking. “I need..space...from you.”

Kara's head shot back up, Lena didn't miss the glassy look in her eyes.

“Space? L-Lena, please just give me a chance to explain. I don't want you to go.”

Lena had to turn away, unable to say no to the broken look on Kara's face. She took a shuddering breath and stepped closer to the door and without turning, she spoke.

“I was wrong to think I could...that we could do this. I just need some time...please give me that.”

With that Lena pushed her way through the door, her ears catching the quiet sob from the woman she left behind. Lena felt a lone tear make its way down her cheek.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up soon!
> 
> As always, love any comments/reviews from you guys!
> 
>  


	6. Argo Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara bump into a familiar face and Winn and Lena make a discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter this time for you all.

 

 

 She found the CEO exactly where she knew she would- in her office. Sat on the white sofa, head in one hand and a glass of scotch in the other. Alex expected such a picture, It's exactly what she would have done too. She walked across the office to lean against the plush white desk in the centre of the room.

“Well, I can see you're handling things  _sensibly,”_ Alex noted.

Lena didn't look at her. The CEO downed her drink before placing the glass back on the table heavily.

“If you're here to make me feel even worse then I wouldn't bother.”

Lena slouched back on the sofa, arms crossed defensively. Alex took in the red rimmed eyes and dried tear tracks that had stained her cheeks.

“Actually, I didn't. I came to see how you were doing.”

Lena was quickly up from the sofa, picking up her glass and moving across to the drinks cabinet.

“Oh I'm great...Yeah, things are just... _fine,”_ Lena scoffed, pouring another glass, and then again downing it in one.

“Kara told me what happened,” Alex said apologetically.

Lena turned on her.

“Oh, you mean she told you about how I screamed at her when she was defenceless, vulnerable and weak- Just brought _back_ from the brink of death?” Lena said roughly.

“You promised me you would give her a chance, to explain,” Alex tried to reason.

“I know what I said,” Lena spat sharply. “Trust me I wanted to. But it is too hard for me to look at her right now.” Lena took a deep breath, an attempt to compose herself. The silence in the office grew loud, the two women looking at one another. 

“She lied to me for so long, but I _always_ gave her all of me," Lena spoke finally. "I thought I could trust her, thought she'd always be there for me. But after this, I don't know what to believe.”

Alex straightened, about to speak but Lena cut her off.

“She didn't just lie to me, she went behind my back. And how long was she doing that for? Was it from the beginning? _That_ is what was going through my head when I saw her.”

“Lena, she made a mistake, a big one. But she had never treat you as a threat- or anything other than someone she cares for.”

Lena nodded, moving across to her desk and taking a seat. Alex noted the coldness etched in the CEOs face, part of the mask she was holding up.

“I want to believe that Alex, but she has given me no reason to think otherwise,” Lena stated. 

Alex felt the sudden urge to defend her sister.

“You didn't give her a chance, Lena.” Her voice held back any restraint it previously did, now hitting with bite.

Lena looked at her pointedly, eyes sharp. “I did. I asked her why," Lena Stressed. " I asked what other reason she had than me being a Luthor, and she couldn't give me an answer.”

Alex rounded the desk, coming within feet of the CEO. Lena kept her chin held high, her back straightened as if this was a regular occurrence for her.

“You know this has nothing to do with you being a Luthor. She has saved you time and time again. Risked her life for you. Risked revealing herself for you.”

“She's a hero, Alex. She saves lives, it's her job. But it was not her job to treat me like a criminal or a threat, when I have proved time and time again that I am _not_ my brother. If I have to give her the benefit of the doubt because of her past actions, then she should have judged me on mine,” Lena challenged. 

Alex had no words. Lena had a point and how could she argue with her when CEO was right. She slouched back onto the edge of the desk, running a hand through her hair as she took a breath. They had failed Lena. Kara, James, all of them had failed her. Alex saw the pain from that failure in the CEO, the damage it had done. But she still had hope. Lena had stayed the entire time Kara was unconscious. She watched over her day and night, withdrawing from sleep and food and putting her company in the hands of her employees. She could say it was all for Sam-or Ruby. But Alex knew she was there for Kara too. Alex caught the moments where Lena would sit with Kara's hand in hers, talking to her quietly at her bedside. Lena unaware of Alex's presence on the other side of the glass watching. It was those moments that gave her hope that not all was lost.

“Kara said you wanted space, and she'll give you that. But please, don't be a stranger. I guess...I like having you around at the DEO.” Alex smiled at her warmly, hoping to ease the tension in the room. She was glad to see the other woman return it.

“I want to continue monitoring Sam. I was hoping my temporary DEO privileges would still be in place?” Lena asked, and Alex was quite happy to see the familiar smirk return.

“J'onn has already been asking when you'll be back. I think you hold the fastest record in time taken to win him over,” Alex chuckled.

Lena smiled broadly. “Even you?”

“Oh god yes! He was tough on me, but it was within reason,” Alex shrugged.

“Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Agent Danvers.”

“See you then, Luthor.”

 

* * *

 

 

_1 week later_

 

“Can we get hotdogs. I'm feeling hotdogs. Do you want hotdogs? Or donuts? I could have either...maybe both?”

Kara was pulling her sister towards the hotdog cart a few yards away. Alex apologising to the numerous people they bumped into in the process. The park was busy for a Tuesday afternoon, but the sun was out and Kara wanted to do something other than train in the DEO and dwell on the fact Lena has managed to avoid her for an entire week.

She had been in the DEO, Kara knew that. Sam had been discharged but Alex and Lena had her in and out of the DEO for regular testing. It took everything within Kara to not go to the labs and act like she _accidentally_ bumped into Lena. If she wanted a chance of making things right between them, then she knew she had to give the woman the space she asked for. But it was agonizing not knowing how long. How much time would go by before she talked to her again-or would at least be in the same room. After another round of strength testing to make sure she was back to full health, Kara dragged Alex out for a lunchtime walk.

“Kara, slow down. You would think you didn't just eat 2 hours ago.”

“Yeah yeah, but that was just a snack. And I've been training all morning so I need some energy.”

Alex snorted, “yeah, good wholesome _fried_ food.”

 They found a free bench to eat their hotdogs...Kara bought 3. She took her last bite of her third hotdog, ignoring the scolding look from her sister who was still only half way through her own.

“I don't know how you enjoy it when you eat so quick.”

Kara giggled, “I manage.”

“James told me you're going back to CatCo tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I think it's time. I'm ready to be reporter Kara Danvers again for a little while.”

Alex took her hand. “I like reporter Kara Danvers.”

“James said...He said that Lena has asked him to run things on his own for a bit, that she's quite tied up with covering for Sam at L-Corp and working with the DEO.”

Alex squeezed her hand, as if sensing the sudden sadness that overcame Kara.

“She'll be back, I'm sure. She's just giving Sam a bit more time with Ruby, and the DEO are really getting all they can out of her.”

Kara was genuinely happy at that thought. She knew Lena would be brilliant asset to the DEO and it was comforting to know her family had welcomed Lena so openly. But that only caused that gnawing guilt to return. Maybe if she had told Lena her secret this could have been how it was from the start. Working together, no secrets or lies. Lena would still be her best friend and Kara wouldn't hate herself for the mistakes she had made. Kara didn't intend to bring her sister out to talk about Lena, she wanted to use this time to take her mind off things. But it appears that was impossible.

“How...How is she?”

Kara knew she shouldn't put Alex in the middle of them, but this week had been the longest time she's ever gone without speaking to her best friend. She couldn't help herself, she needed to know how she was. Kara was desperate to know what to do next to make it right. She took in the pity she saw in her sisters eyes.

“She...quiet-busy. She talks about the work mostly...”

Kara nodded, trying to hide her disappointment. What did she expect really? It's not like Lena was going to be asking after her. She made her feelings quite clear. Alex shook her hand, grabbing back her attention.

“Hey, I know how hard this must be for you. I can talk to her...if that's what you want?”

“No-no. She asked for space, I'll honour that. I just...I-I hope I haven't lost her forever.”

Alex put her arm around her and Kara allowed the closeness, taking comfort in the embrace and leaning her head on her sisters shoulder.

“I'm here for you, whenever you need me. You know that right?”

Kara nodded.

They made their way through the park, headed back for the DEO to see what the afternoon had in stall for them when their path is blocked by a small child sat on the floor. The child, a girl, Kara places her at about 4 to 5 years old. Noticing she was crying and alone they approached, Alex kneeling down beside her.

“Hey are you lost, little one?”

The young girl nodded, sniffling. Kara looked around, taking in the people just walking past, nobody nearby looking for anyone. She closed her eyes, taking a breath and focused on the noises around her, tuning in and out of conversations.

“ _AVA!...Shit! How could you lose her? AVA!”_

Something about the grumbling use of the curse word sounded familiar, Kara looked in the direction the voice was coming from, the muttering drawing closer. She pushed onto her toes, eyes travelling over the heads of the people around them when she spotted a brunette head frantically making its way through the people. Kara didn't have time to warn Alex before the smaller woman was in view, panicked eyes spotting the child. Kara didn't know where to look first. Alex had turned towards the woman before them, her eyes unblinking. The small brunette stopped dead in her tracks, mouth agape.

“Aunty Maggie!” The child was on her feet, running towards the woman who crouched down to take her in her arms, but her eyes never shifted from where they were locked.

“Maggie” Alex breathed, standing up from her kneeled position.

Maggie then broke their gaze, turning to the young girl cuddled into her arms.

“Ava! Honey you can't run off like that. You had me worried sick”

Maggie placed the girl back down on her feet, taking hold of one of her hands.

Kara felt like a spare part. The two women stood in silence for what felt like minutes, both locking eyes again. The last she had heard from Alex, Maggie was seconded to the Science division of Gotham PD shortly after their breakup. And judging by her sisters reaction, Alex is just as surprised to see her ex, especially with a child.

“Y-You're back,” Alex finally spoke.

“I came back a few weeks ago,” Maggie said, then looking to Kara. “Hi Kara.” She smiled and her signature dimples showed, and something about it made her realise she had really missed the other woman.

“Hey Maggie,” She smiled back.

Kara could see the questioning look on her sisters face, the need to know more as she took in everything in front of her. Kara was also curious. _Who is this child? What made Maggie come back?_

Just before her sister was able to open her mouth, both of their phones pinged in sync and Kara heard the sigh from her sister.

“Duty calls,” Maggie chuckled, smiling sympathetically at Alex.

Kara took a look at the message she received from Winn reading ' _DEO NOW', s_ hortly followed by a smiley because Winn knew to send those if it wasn't technically a _'life threatening emergency_ '.

“We have to go.” Alex said, turning to Kara.

“I can go ahead, give you some time?” Kara offered.

Alex shook her head. “No, they need us both.”

Maggie stepped forward, closing the distance between them.

“Can we talk...sometime? Maybe grab a drink.”

Kara took a few steps back, giving them some privacy. Alex took her time to answer.

“Do you still have the same number? I can give you a call.”

“Yep, same one,” Maggie smiled.

“Okay, well...um...I'll get in touch,” Alex sounded sceptical.

“Whenever you're ready, Danvers.”

Kara offered Maggie a wave as they left. Her and Alex _definitely_ had some things to talk about later.

 

* * *

 

“So I was working on a new element to Guardian's suit but I really would like your opinion on it.”

Winn directed her through the DEO like an excited puppy. Lena tried not to roll her eyes at his enthusiasm, but she could admit it was nice to do something other than look at lab results or spreadsheets in her L-Corp office. Winn hurried them through the corridors of the DEO building, Lena lost in the maze of grey after grey wall.

“I'm happy to have a look, Mr Schott. Can I ask, what exactly are you adding?”

Winn brought them to a stop at a door, swiping his pass to unlock with a grin on his face. “A force field.”

“A force field?” Lena asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“I knew you'd like it.”

Winn ushered her through the door into what appeared to be a work room, benches littered with tools and sketches of designs. Prototypes of weapons lined up on shelves, all different shapes and sizes. Numerous Supergirl suits were hanging from the far wall, along with adapted DEO gear. Lena was impressed.

“So this is your lair?”

Winn laughed, eyes scanning the room as he scrubbed his chin nervously.

“Yeah, its not the most organised but I do the best with what we have here.”

“No,” Lena shook her head, “It's great...I like it. Any chance you would accept a position at L-Corp?” Lena laughed.

“Whoa, Lena Luthor are you saying that you are so enamoured by _my_ work here. The work of Winslow Schott, that you would so much as poach me from a clandestine government organisation?” Winn held his hand to his chest in mocking shock.

“I do believe the DEO would have me killed before they allow such a thing.” Lena smirked. “But you should be proud of what you achieve here, Mr Schott. It's very impressive.”

Winn dipped his head in attempt to hide the blush rising in his cheeks.

“Thank you Lena, that means a lot coming from you.”

A flash of light from across the room caught their attention, both of them turning to the source. Lena took in what appeared to be a hologram of a woman, long brown hair waved perfectly down her shoulders, a blue flowing dress with the Supergirl symbol etched onto the chest.

“What is that?” Lena asked.

Winn walked across to the hologram, which Lena could now see was beaming out from what appeared to be a crystal sitting on one of the workbenches.

“That would be Supergirl -  _Kara's_ mother.” Winn picked up a tablet and started tapping away. “Be gone, creepy hologram....Honestly I don't know why she's doing this, but those Kryptonian crystals have a mind of their own.”

Lena made her way to Winn's side, still in awe of the sight before her.

“Wait...this is Kara's mother? As in her... _mother_ mother?”

“Yeah. It's a hologram of her mother that was sent with her in her pod when she came down to earth. She was created to help as a knowledge source on all kyrptonian history. It's pretty cool.”

Winn was still working away on the tablet, his lower lip caught between his teeth. Lena could see that he was struggling.

“This is weird” he said, brow furrowed.

“What is it?”

“I can't shut her off. The signal, it's not coming from the DEO.”

Winn frantically tapped away at the tablet, cursing as nothing worked. Winn went to reach for the crystal when the hologram spoke.

“Hello, is anyone there?”

Lena and Winn looked at each other in sync, eyes wide in confusion.

“My name is Alura-Zor El. I need to find my daughter.”

Lena and Winn shared the same look, both turning back to the hologram.

“Please,” Alura begged, “I can hear that someone is there, it is important that I speak to my daughter immediately!”

“This must be an AI malfunction. Lets see if we can shut this off from-”

“No-” Alura cut him off, holding her hands up. “This is Alura-Zor El, I am part the last surviving civilisation of Krypton. Kara-Zor El is my daughter, however on your planet you know her as Supergirl. I am reaching you through cache crystals we hold here on Argo.”

Lena jumped when Winn dropped his tablet.

She turned on him. “Winn...what is going on?”

Wringing his hands together, he took a deep breath.

“We need Kara...NOW.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

They landed on the DEO balcony approximately 50 seconds later, Kara helped her sister straighten up following the rough landing. J'onn met them at the stairs, along with Winn and... _Lena._ Kara tried to meet her eyes but the raven haired woman did her best to avoid them. Winn was bouncing nervously, but it was J'onn's stare that told her she was in trouble.

“What's the emergency?” Kara asked.

“Supergirl, why don't you come with us.” J'onn said, then turning on Alex. “You as well, Agent Danvers.”  
Kara looked to Alex, who just shrugged her shoulders and followed the group.

The five of them marched through the corridors and Kara couldn't help but feel like she was being marched to the principals office. This was strange, she could sense it. _Why was Lena here?_ If Lena was here then this must involve Sam, or Kryptonite. Nervousness rose in her belly with the apprehension that she was about to be told something she didn't want to hear.

Winn led them through to his workroom and Kara had finally had enough waiting.

“What is going on,” she asked sternly, hands on her hips.

“Kara?” a voice from the far corner of the room caught her attention. Kara's stomach flipped when she recognised it.Turning, she saw her mothers hologram beaming from one of her crystals. Kara looked around the people in the room, her eyes questioning.

“Kara are you there?” 

Kara slowly stepped forward, closing the space between herself and the hologram.

“Mother?” she asked, taking another slow step.

“Kara,” Alura breathed. “It worked, I'm using the cache crystals to contact you.”

Kara felt her breath hitch, it wasn't her mother's programmed hologram, it was her...the real her.

“Mother, are you okay? Are you in danger?” Worry filled her voice.

“Kara, the Harun-El is failing. People of Argo are getting sick and we need more. I don't know how long we have left here without it.”

Kara could hear the desperation in her mothers voice.

“How can I help, Mother?”

“When you were here, you told me about your friend, the scientist who might know how to make more?”

Kara turned and for the first time in 7 days, Lena was looking at her. Kara didn't have to say a word, Lena already knew what she was asking, and Kara released the breath she was holding when Lena nodded at her.

“Your father was building a Transmat portal in his lab. It isn't active but we may be able to get it working with some help. If we can get this working, we can come through to you.”

Kara scratched at the back of her neck. _This might work_.

“Winn, could you talk my mother through setting up the portal on her side and then interface that to ours?”

“ _That_ I can do...but maybe with a little bit of help.” Winn replied, turning to Lena.

“Let's get started,” Lena returned.

 

* * *

 

Kara left Winn and Lena to working on the portal. Feeling two eyes glaring at the back of her head she turned to find a rather furious looking J'onn, and Alex who looked like she wanted to be anywhere else but the DEO right now. Taking a deep breath, Kara made her way over, the apology on her tongue silenced immediately.

“And exactly  _when_ did you think it was going to be a good time to inform me that you had knowledge of a surviving part of Krypton floating around in space, Miss Danvers? And also the _minor_ detail of that your Mother is ALIVE.” Kara hated it when J'onn raised his voice, it made her feel like a child being scolded by her father, which in reality, was basically happening right now. She looked to Alex for help, but all her sister could offer was a small encouraging smile, which was shortly wiped away when J'onn then turned on her.

“And you knew as well.”

Alex didn't bother answering, averting her eyes from that of the martian.

“Do you forget I can read your mind, Agent Danvers.”

“I asked her not to say anything,” Kara jumped in. “When we got back with the black rock, I asked Mon-El to keep it to himself, because I needed time to process. And when I woke after the fight, I told Alex. But keeping this a secret didn't hurt anyone, J'onn.”

J'onn sighed. “We will discuss this later. For now, let us focus on the mission.”

 

 

* * *

 

 Lena didn't allow herself a second to think about what had just happened. She was straight to work with Winn, both seamlessly in sync with each other. Winn was talking Alura through fixing the portal on her side, whilst also tinkering away with their own. It took all she had to keep her back to Kara and the others, focusing solely on the job in hand. Her thoughts drifted to her former best friend, the girl from a destroyed planet. But her mother was alive, her home was still up there somewhere, after all this time. Her stomach turned in knots at the thought that Kara had her home back, her mother...her life. _National City was never her home_.

Lena shook those thoughts away, National City would find a way to survive without Supergirl, it managed before. But Lena couldn't stop the lingering anxiety over the possibility that Kara might leave. _Gone, forever._ And she was the one that sent her there. Why Kara hadn't told anyone about this, she couldn't understand. Winn, as it seems, had no clue and J'onn looked lost for words. 

 Lena was brought out of her thoughts by Winn tapping her shoulder with a screwdriver.

“Yo, you with us?”

Lena shook her head, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Sorry. How are we getting along?”

“Alura is all set, we just need to test our signal and we're good to go.”

Lena nodded, standing up straight and making her way over to the control panel. She typed in the co-ordinates Winn handed to her, and a small smile crossed her lips as she saw the signal had reached successfully.

“Signal is strong, I suggest we do this now before it's too late.”

Lena heard footsteps approach behind her, realising Kara must have heard their conversation, she wasn't surprised to find the blonde stepping up beside her. Lena took in the subtle vanilla scent that Kara brought with her, wondering how she never noticed this when Supergirl was near before now. Kara's hands were on her hips, in her official Supergirl stance. Lena allowed her eyes to travel across broad shoulders and down strong arms that stretched the material of the super suit. This was the first time Lena had seen Supergirl in her suit with full knowledge that this was Kara. Sweet, innocent Kara. She hated herself for taking in the sight before her with such attention to detail. She had always been attracted to Kara, but Supergirl, Lena wouldn't deny that her eyes had wandered over the hero's body from time to time, or that she didn't notice the feel of those strong arms wrapped around her in those time's of saving. Knowing now that Kara is the one beneath that suit, Lena had to stop the heat from rising to her cheeks. As much as she didn't want to be near the woman, she couldn't help but feel drawn to her, Lena knew she was fighting a losing battle within herself.

Feeling Kara's eyes on her she tilted her head, meeting blue eyes.

“Thank you...for doing this.” Kara said, her lips pressed together.

She knew Kara enough to know when she was anxious about something. In a different time Lena would have gone straight to the other woman, anything to comfort her or help. Now she had to hold herself back, her mind and heart at war with one another over the complicated hero.

“We're ready to go.” Lena kept her voice neutral. Her hand hovered over the small control panel when Kara gave her a nod, final permission to continue. Lena pressed her hand down, and they all watched as the portal came to life in a swirl of colour. She sucked in her breath, her mind drifting to the last time she opened a portal and the disaster that followed. Kara's eyes were on her again, as if sensing her discomfort. Lena met the other woman's gaze, seeing the understanding in the blonde eyes. For a moment it looked as if Kara was about to move to her, the other woman's arm raising slightly, and her mouth opening, but before the words could leave her mouth, a figure appeared through the swirling colour, and blue eyes were wretched away from her.

“Mother,” Kara breathed, closing the short distance between them.

Lena watched as she was engulfed in her mothers arms. The woman held her daughter close, her eyes closed tight and nose buried in blonde hair.

Kara and Alura were still in their tight embrace when three other figures stepped through the portal. Lena sees the agents in the room straighten, her eyes travelled across to Alex who's left hand is hovering over her holstered gun. The newest arrivals appear to catch Alura's attention.

“Kara, you remember Selena, a fellow member of the High Council.”

The woman is shorter than Alura, dark skin and cropped brown hair. Her brown eyes take in the room around her, smiling kindly at the agents, her eyes finally settling on Kara.

“Kara Zor-El. Thank you for coming to our aid,” Selena spoke softly.

“It is the least I could do. You helped save this planet and cure my friend. I am indebted to you.”

Selena waved her off, turning to the two women who followed her, clad in long black robes.

“These are two of my companions from the science guild, we are here to assist in anyway that we can with your research on the Harun-El.”

Kara shook their hands, welcoming them.

Lena stepped away as Kara introduced her mother to Alex, Winn and J'onn, packing away Winn's tools that littered the floor. Alura was hugging Alex just as tightly as she had hugged her own daughter mere minutes before. Lena's ears pricked with the sound of Kara's laugh, the soft and gentle tones warming her. Only then did Lena realise just how much she had missed the sound of that laugh, or the warmth that ran through her when Kara was near.

She missed that.

She craved that.

But her mind was stubborn, the backbone to her willpower. Reminding her of what Kara did, pressing down on the pain that it caused.

Lena was just closing up Winn's tool box when she heard shuffling behind her. Lena rose from her squatted position, smoothing out her dress and turned to find Kara and her mother watching her. Kara shot her a sympathetic look, a small _sorry_ for the forced closeness. Part of her warmed at that, even after a week of no contact or presence, Kara was still sticking to her word and giving Lena space. Alura, however, was beaming at her and Lena felt almost nervous under the other woman's inspection.

“Mother,” Kara broke the silence before it grew too awkward. “This is Lena. Lena Luthor.”

Somehow, Alura's smile grew even wider, and her eyes shone blindingly.

“Oh...Lena, it is an absolute pleasure to meet you.” Alura stuck out her hand and Lena met her, taking the older woman's hand in hers. Alura placed her other hand on top of their locked grasp, her touch gentle.

“My daughter has told me a lot about you.” Lena couldn't process what was happening. Kara's mother was holding her so warmly, looking at her as if she put the sun in the sky. Lena briefly met Kara's eyes but the blonde quickly averted her gaze and Lena noted the blush creeping into the Super's cheeks.

“I must say, I am very impressed with what I have heard about you, Lena. And it appears you have made quite the impression on my daughter-”

“Mother,” Kara warned, cutting her off.

Alura nodded at her daughter, mouthing a quick _'sorry'_ and turning her attention back to Lena. “Lena, I very much appreciate you willing to help us. Kara informs me that you were previously able to recreate another mineral from our planet? And there is a chance you could possibly do the same with the Harun-El?”

Lena looked to Kara again, who visibly looked uncomfortable about the entire exchange. One hand running through her hair, and an arm wrapped across her stomach.

“Y-Yes, I can certainly try.” Lena said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. It appeared to be enough for the other woman who squeezed her hand before letting her go.

“Thank you, Lena. It is comforting to know that my daughter has people like you by her side.” Lena saw Kara jerk at her mothers words, her lower lip caught between her teeth. Kara eyes were fixed to the floor.

Lena smiled warmly at the older woman. “Well, Supergirl has saved this planet countless times. It is only fair that I help protect her own.”

Lena could feel Kara's eyes on her again, but she refused to meet them this time. She meant it, Kara had saved her and this city more times than she can count, of course she would help in any way she could. But Lena couldn't meet the penetrating blue eyes that were only a few feet in front of her, because she knew then that she would lose the internal battle within her. Alura appeared to know a lot about her from Kara, and for some reason she was incredibly impressed with what she knew.

_Oh Kara._

It reminded her of the Kara that believed in her, the one who tried to stand between her and Maggie when she was arrested. Or the Kara that held her close on the sofa of her office, telling her over and over how she would never stop believing in her.

_But she did stop._

That was the reminder that brought Lena back into the present.

“You'll have to excuse me, but there is some business I need to attend to.” Lena needed an out, she couldn't be in this room any longer, not with the growing battle inside her. “It was a pleasure to meet you--”

“Call me Alura,” the older woman offered.

“Alura,” Lena returned with a nod, then turning on her heel and making way for her exit. She smoothed her hands down her stomach and took a deep breath, an attempt to loosen the tension within her. Still, as she distanced herself further from the two Kryptonian's with each step, she felt those eyes on her, an ability she was beginning to wish she could rid.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Alura play a role in bringing our girls together? Also what does Maggie's return mean for Alex? 
> 
> See you guys soon!


	7. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even begin to apologise for how late this is.  
> To start, here is a long chapter.
> 
> If there's mistakes, just shout at me.

Lena and Alex got started on the Harun-El right away, working around each other as if it were something they had been doing for years. Selena and the two other science guild members stood by closely, Selena asking questions often. Kara decided it was best to stay out of the lab, but she wanted to be close by so she could stay in the loop. That's how she found herself standing on the other side of the window, arms folded and listening in as they worked. Selena was asking what they were doing at each step, and Lena talked her through without even pausing for thought.. It still blew Kara away over just how extraordinary Lena's mind was. She could achieve just about anything she set her mind to, and more.

Kara heard the footsteps approach before she felt the presence stop next to her. The familiar scent that she had longed to feel around her again filled her senses - it smelled like lavender and summer mornings. She felt a calmness wash over her instantly and found herself stepping closer to the woman at her side. 

“You have a wonderful family here, my child,” Alura's voice didn't hold any sourness. No. What Kara heard was relief.

“I'm lucky to have them. They have saved me more times than I can count,” Kara replied.

Alura turned on her, a proud smile across her face. “From what I have been told, you have done a lot of _saving_ yourself, Kara Zor-El,” Alura paused, placing a hand on Kara's shoulder, her eyes glazed over and Kara heard the slight hitch in her mothers throat.

“I am so proud of you, Kara. I never thought I would get this chance - to see you like this. But it is everything I could have ever dreamed of. You have prided our house with great honour in the way in which you have grown - I am so sorry that I wasn't here to see it.”

Kara wiped away the tear that traced her mothers cheek, brining the older woman in and wrapping her arms around her neck. Kara breathed in the lavender scent again, only wishing she could store it and lock it away, never able to leave her again. Kara sunk into the feeling of her mothers arms as they held one another, and just like that, the tightness within her, the tension she carried for days now just melted away for those short minutes. 

They both chucked as they pulled from the hug, now with matching tear stained cheeks. Kara turned back to the window, tuning her ears in to see where they were with progress. Alura followed her gaze, which once again was fixed on the raven haired woman currently frowning at the monitor in front of her. Kara took in the sharpness of her eyes, the way her eyebrows grew closer as her frown deepened.

“I sense tension between you two,” Alura broke through her thoughts, and Kara found herself blushing slightly at having been caught.

“I...Yes,” Kara huffed. “We're going through...something” she said as she rubbed at the back of her neck, unable to meet her mothers eyes.

“Would you like to share with me?” she asked, her voice softening.

Kara turned her gaze back to Lena, who now had Selena leaning over her shoulder, Lena obviously talking her through something.

“I haven't been honest with her, for a long time now - about this,” Kara pointed to the family crest on her chest. “All of this, really,” Kara waved her hands around them, motioning to the DEO. “I kept my secret from her-I kept half of my life from her. And then I-I-”

Kara almost flinched when her mothers warm hand slid around her forearm, reining in her focus again. She turned to her mother, allowing the warmth to settle her.

“I did something that hurt her, something that I am not proud of. I thought I was doing the right thing at the time - but I was wrong. I was so _so_ wrong.”

Alura wasn't looking at Kara, her gaze directed back to the lab.

“She looks for you,” she spoke softly as she turned back to Kara. “You don't see it, but this whole time we've been stood here, I've caught her looking to you.”

As if on cue, Kara turned and caught the quickest flash of green eyes, but they were gone in a second, focused back on the task at hand. Kara couldn't work out why the moment caused the increased beating in her chest, or the slight flutter in her stomach. She put it down to the distance, and the small chance of hope that maybe one day Lena could look at her fully again.

“I see the hurt in her eyes, the pain this distance is causing her.”

“How?” Kara asked, confused. 

“Because, Kara, it is the exact same pain I see in yours. The same weight you carry on your shoulders.”

Kara didn't even know how to respond, her mother had been here no longer than an hour and yet she managed to figure her out just as quickly.

“I just want to make things right between us. I want her to be able to trust me again,” Kara said sorrowfully.

“Do not fret my child. Things between you and your chosen one will work out.”

“MY WHA-” Kara barked, shaking her head at the turn in conversation. Opening and closing her mouth in attempt to form words, she took a deep breath, confusion written all over her face.“My what?” She asked finally, eyebrows raised.

For what it's worth, Alura didn't seem phased by Kara's reaction, so much so that Kara didn't even think she's noticed.

“You and Lena, I'm sure things will-”

“Me and Lena aren't...W-Were not cho...We're friends.” Kara chuckled nervously, unsure as to why her voice was reaching the pitch it was.

Again, her Mother appeared unphased by it all.

“Oh daughter forgive me. I just assumed you two were, after all the things you told me on Argo and well...”

“Well?” Kara pressed.

Alura seemed to think about her answer, bringing a hand up and stroking her chin.

“How do I explain this? I couldn't help but notice that there is a...a physical change in you...when she is present; or the topic of conversation.”

Her Mother appeared to be treading very carefully, as if realising that Kara really had no idea what she was talking about.

“Since we have been reunited, you have carried a certain weight with you. The light the shined out of you when you were that small child I once held, it has been dimmed. I can see it in you - call it a mothers intuition. But back on Argo that day you found us, you told me about her, and Kara you shined. It warmed my heart to see you like that again. But I appear to have gotten my bearings crossed, my mistake. I didn't mean for insult, also remind me to mention this to Selena as I _may_ have already told her-”

“What, no no no, i'm not insulted mother,” Kara found herself lurching towards her mother in response. “Lena is great – amazing, really. She's like... _super_ smart. Which you know because I told you _obviously._ I would never be insulted by that, honestly she _blows_ me away sometimes and that's quite hard, being super and all. And she-”

Kara was cut off from her ramblings when she caught the smirk that crossed her mothers face.

“We're friends,” she clarified, shaking her head at the same time. “Well, we're not friends right now. Right now she hates me. But she's my best friend and I care about her and I'm proud of her so yeah - she's great and we're _just_ friends.

“She sounds rather great, Kara. Rather  _great_ indeed.”

Kara chose to ignore the teasing in her mothers voice. She was so thrown off by her mothers assumption that she couldn't exactly think straight.

She turned back to the window, hoping to distract herself with the progress being made. But as the silence lingered between them Kara couldn't help but allow her thoughts to drift to her former best friend.

“I miss her,” she whispered quietly, barely noticeable in the hallway. “She asked for this space and I thought I could give her that. But it's so hard. I hate knowing I hurt her. I just want to tell her how wrong I was and that I _do_ trust her,  would trust her with my life.” Kara dipped her head, looking down at the crest etched into her suit. She smoothed her hand across it, feeling the material underneath her palm. “I should have told her about this sooner. She deserved to know, after everything, she deserved to know the truth. I let it go on until it was too late - I'm scared we can't get back from this.”

Alura pulled Kara into her arms again.

“What would you do?” she mumbled into her mothers shoulder.

“Kara, I can't tell you what to do he-”

“Please,” Kara begged.

Her Mother sighed, running her hands across kara's back to comfort her.

“I would fight for her. You obviously care deeply for this - this friend. And yes, whatever happened between you both is a problem, but Kara, if the thought of losing her is making you feel like this, then you have to fight for her. Prove to her whatever it is she needs to see.”

Kara pulled out of her mothers arms, looking her in the eye.

“How?” she asks.

Alura cupped her face in both hands, leaning in and placing a kiss to her forehead. “That, my beautiful child, is something only you can decide, but I know you will figure it out.”

“I love you, Mother.”

Alura beamed at her,“I love you with all my heart, Kara.”

 

* * *

 

Lena was trying to focus, she _really_ was. But she couldn't ignore the presence on the other side of the window. 

_She might as well stand in here if she's just going to watch from the window._

Lena knew why Kara was choosing to stand in the hallway rather than in the lab. Kara was being respectful of her space, and that just makes her resent Kara more. Because _of course_ the Kryptonian would be the most respectful person at a time like this, when Lena has done nothing but avoid her, shout at her and cut her out of her life. Yes, Kara would still be respectful.

 _Bloody heroes._

The knowledge makes Lena hate herself when she looks back on how she handled things with Kara. It had been a week since they talked in the hero's room, well, Lena wouldn't exactly say they _talked._

She knew it was coming though, a time for them to _properly_ talk. At first she wanted time to be ready, some space to be mad about it and then calm down. But being mad never stopped. It grew. The more she thought about it, the more she realised that what Kara did was something she didn't think she could forgive. But then there was the reasonable side to Lena, the side that reminder her about the Kara that saved her life time and time again. The woman who flew into space to find a cure for Sam without hesitation. The Kara that she watched almost die to bring Sam back. And again and again, Lena finds herself at an impasse, not knowing how to feel or what to do next.

When she sees Alura through the window stepping in beside Kara, Lena once again finds her focus wavering. It dawns on her that Kara had just found her Mother when they sent her off to space, finding her home again after living as a refugee for so long. Yet she came back and was willing to sacrifice her life to save Sam. Willing to give up the chance to have her home back. Kara was willing to give up her second chance at a life that was taken from her.

She knew that Kara deserved a chance to explain herself, if anything, she had earned it. But even after all the hurt from the Lex fall out, the attempts on her life from her own mother - Lena had never felt pain like this. Lex and her Mother were nothing compared to the pain Kara caused her. 

No, this was a different kind of pain. Because Kara was her safe place, everything right in the world. Lena didn't know what she had done to deserve Kara, and just when she was beginning to think she did deserve the family she found in the reporter, it was taken from her again. Just like with Lex, the symbol that inspired hope in the people of this city, only reminded her that she was alone. A Luthor.

She shook her head, trying to rid herself of those thoughts and bring her focus back onto the science. Alex had been making good progress with identifying the chemicals, many of which wereunknown to earth, so the task hadn't exactly been easy. But it had been made somewhat easier for them given that Lena had managed to create Kryptonite herself, the basis of their research therefore married her own. She couldn't help but smile at the memory of Alex muttering _'you're my fucking hero Luthor'_ under her breath as she read through the research files.

One thing she couldn't shake off was the presence of the three Kryptonian's in the room, and she had noticed they had caught Alex's attention at times also. Selena appeared very interested in the research, which was expected. However, the two women with her simply wandered around the lab, eyes everywhere. At first she put it down to interest over this world and the different technologies in front of them. It wasn't until Lena was watching again, seeing them eyeing up the fridge in the far corner that she grew suspicious. More so when Selena interrupted her thoughts to ask her about a chemical that was identified, that Lena knows the Kryptonian had questioned not only 10 minutes ago.

Something about it felt... _off._ She turned to Alex, who just like her, was now watching the other Kryptonian as they sauntered around the lab. Testing a theory, she cast her eyes across to Selena, not that the woman had noticed, her eyes were fully trained on Alex as she then quickly made her way across to show interest in the files the Agent was reading. Alex's attention was snapped away from the Kryptonian they were watching.

_She's distracting us._

She could just be paranoid, she thought, it was a common occurrence in her life after all, but something in her gut was telling her all was not exactly as it seems. 

 

* * *

Kara was nervous. Alex had stopped by the training room just half an hour ago to let her know they were all finished identifying the recipe for the Harun-EL, then giving her a not so subtle hint that a certain CEO _might_ still be finishing up their research in the lab. Confidence was something that came with being Supergirl, something she could switch on and off like a light. But right now, her nerves were getting the better of her as she approached the lab, seeing Lena at her desk, illuminated only by the light from the computer screen. Kara found herself coming to a stop outside the window, the same spot she spoke with her mother that afternoon. Quickly glancing at her watch, it was just before 9pm and Kara realised that the CEO had been on the go all day. 

 _Maybe now isn't the best time to talk._

Yet, as if against her own will, Kara found herself taking the last few steps toward the doorway, Lena still unaware of her presence. She wasn't in her Supergirl suit anymore, swapping it for a comfier option of DEO sweatpants and t-shirt. Part of her felt vulnerable like this, missing the confidence her suit give her - an armour. Keeping her distance, she stopped in the open doorway, unsure how to catch the other woman's attention. Deciding against all good intentions, Kara went for it.

“It was never about your name,” Kara stated.

She could hear her voice vibrate through the silent room. Lena's head snapped up, green eyes darting straight at her over the top of the monitor.

“Kara,” Lena sighed. “Please-”

“Just give me one minute,” Kara stuck her hands up in pleading. “Let me just say this and then i'll go.”

Kara could see the guarded look in Lena's eyes as they held each other for a moment too long. Silence settled between them and Kara could almost hear the thoughts running through the other woman's head.

“Okay,” finally came the answer, spoken so quietly that even she almost missed it.

Kara nodded, taking a deep breath and fully stepping through the doorway.

“It was never because you're a Luthor, I need you to know that,” Kara took another deep breath, readying herself for what she had to say. Lena was still looking at her, green eyes filled with questions.

“I screwed up, Lena. I know it's a pathetic excuse but it's the truth. I completely screwed _everything_ up,” Kara felt the beginning of tears sting at the back of her eyes, and she willed everything she had not to let her emotions overcome her. “I was scared. I couldn't stop what was happening with Reign, Sam...everything. I let it take over.”

Kara didn't realise she was pacing until she noticed Lena's eyes following her. “I was mad. Mad at everything. Why couldn't something go _right_ for once? I wasn't ready to lose everything _again_ \- but that was out of my control. I found myself just going round and round in circles, just...just waiting to meet my end. I was mad and I took that anger out on you. I pushed everyone away, I pushed you away and I wasn't fair to you Lena. I made you feel a way that I never want you to feel again. I want - no, I _need_ you to know that I trust you. I would trust you with my life, Lena. I know I should have told you about this part of me sooner, it was selfish of me not to.”

Kara stopped her pacing after those last few words left her mouth, she hadn't planned to say that, but it was only then that it dawned on her just why she kept this from her best friend. Seeing that Lena needed answers, Kara rounded the desk where Lena sat, coming right before the other woman, their eyes level due to the tall stool Lena was sat on.

“It was selfish because with you...I never had to be anyone else. I could just be Kara Danvers and she was enough for you. Sometimes I feel like the people I love can't see past the cape. People call Supergirl extraordinary, spectacular - a hero. But Kara Danvers isn't a hero, she not extraordinary. But you, you made me feel like I could be proud of who I was - still as Kara, no powers, just...just me.”

Kara couldn't hide the tears that threatened to spill, feeling slightly embarrassed by her emotions, she turned away busying herself with re-adjusting her glasses.

“I know you asked for space, but I needed you to know wh-”

“Kara,” Lena interrupted.

It was spoken so softly, and the pity she heard in the other woman's voice made her feel silly. Forcing herself to turn and look Lena in the eye, she saw the glassy look that no doubt mirrored her own.

Lena looked at her surely. “I have never thought that Kara Danvers was anything but extraordinary.”

Kara released a long shaky breath, Lena's words echoing through her.

“Lena, I am so sorry...for all of it.”

Lena's face softened, her shoulders fell just slightly and the visible tension within her seemed to ease. Kara stepped closer, reaching out a hand to cover the other woman's. That's when the alarms rang out above them, with kara's hand just millimetres from Lena's, hovering as she froze.

Kara heard a crackle in her ear, Alex's voice coming through her comms.

“Supergirl, come in." Alex's voice was breathy, as if she were running.

“Alex, what's going on?” she replied.

No response came, just a buzzing crackle.

Kara crossed the room to the window, taking in the scene below. DEO agents running franticly, strapping on their armour as they go. The sound of the shutters to the balcony caught her attention, and the light beams shinning through were cut off as they slammed shut, locking them in. Red lights overhead flashed constantly. She turned to Lena, “we're on lockdown.”

Something flashed across the other woman's face, gone before Kara could take it in. If Lena was scared it didn't show, it then dawned on Kara that this was likely something CEO was used to.

“You should go,” she said. 

“Lena, I can't leave you here. I don't know what's going on, but if we're on lockdown then that means we've likely had a containment breach. I can't leave you until I know it's safe.”

Lena shook her head. “If there is a containment breach, then they'll need Supergirl to help.”

Before Kara could argue, Alex came stumbling into the lab.

“ALEX!” Kara immediately went to her, noting that her sister was holding her side. She ushered the agent to a stool, holding her as she stabilised herself.

“How bad is it?” Kara asked, covering her sisters hand at her side. Alex grunted at the touch.

“It will bruise, but it's nothing,” she said as she shooed Kara away. Alex seemed to contemplate what to say next, and Kara raised both eyebrows, hurrying her along.

“It's Selena,” Alex released with a breath. “We got an alert that the portal was activated. When we got there, the Kryptonian's were already coming through. Mon-El and your mother held them off but there were too many of them.”

“They attacked?” Kara frowned, none of this made sense.

Alex nodded in response.

Kara's let out a shaky breath as she began pacing again. Her fists were clenched at her sides as the anger boiled through her. Anger at herself mostly, she knew something was off about Selena, just a feeling. But she thought she was just being stupid. _How did I not see this._ The only relief Kara felt was that her mother wasn't part of it.

“How many?” Kara asked through gritted teeth.

“Three, plus Selena and her two aids,” Alex replied, her eyes following Kara's pacing.

“Why didn't you call for me straight away?”

“I tried, but the comms are down. I don't know how but they've infiltrated the system, something is interfering. Winn's on it.”

Kara stopped her pacing, turning and point a finger at her sister.

“You are staying here with Lena.”

Alex stood to protest, but Kara eased her back down, two firm hands on her shoulders. “You're staying.”

“Fine,” Alex sighed.

 

* * *

 

Kara had super speeded into her suit in the flash of a second and flew from the lab, leaving strict instructions for Alex to stay put. She rushed through the corridors of the DEO, dodging the scrambling agents, thankfully no sign of any prisoners loose. Kara heard the crack in the flooring as she touched down hard, enough of a distraction for Mon-El to clasp a pair of Kryptonite laced handcuffs on the remaining attacker. She wore the same robes as Selena's two companions, her face blank of expression. Kara could feel the dim taint of the kryptonite hitting her now, and one look to Mon-El told him so as he moved the prisoner to the far side of the room. It was only a small amount, more effective at close proximity, but at this distance, it was still enough to make her stomach knot.

“Where are the others?” she asked, eyes scanning the room.

“Your Mother and Brainy have taken two prisoners to containment already. I asked them to then go assist Winn in the systems lock. Comms still aren't back,” J'onn replied. 

Kara felt a chill pass through her as she scanned the room, taking in the destruction. Kryptonian's did this, her people did this. Why? What would they gain from this?

“We have all of them contained?” she asked.

“Three of them, yes. Winn was here when they came through, he assured me there were only three,” J'onn replied scratching his chin. His eyes flicked across to their prisoner, “Mon-El, Imra, take her to containment with the other two,” he ordered.

The Kryptonian grunted as Mon-El shoved her forwards, a strong grip on her arm.

“We need to find Selena,” Kara huffed, then eying the prisoner being shuffled out of the room. "Wait,” she shouted, whirling on the Kryptonian, forcing her against the wall. She could feel the kryptonite now, the slow sting in her stomach creeping its way through her body. She pushed through.

“What is it you want?” Kara growled, “What is Selena up to?”

A smile spread across the woman's face as she let our a sour laugh. “You are too late Kara Zor-El. You cannot stop what has already begun. Soon the blood of our children will be reunited and you won't be able to stop what is to come.”

Kara wanted to punch that smug look off her face, the crazed laugh that taunted her. She almost resorted to it, but part of what the Kryptonian had just said felt familiar.

_Blood of our children._

Kara knew then just what they were here for, and dread ran through her when she realised where Selena would need to go to get it.

“This was a distraction,” she hissed, turning to J’onn. “Selena know's exactly what she's looking for and where to find it. She just needed us out of the way.”

“What is it?”

“Worldkiller blood. We need to get the the lab now!”

Kara didn't wait for J'onn to follow, she was already flying back the way she came, faster than she thought possible in such tight confinement. But the snapping of a cape behind told her J'onn didn't hesitate when she moved.

She was careful in her approach this time, weary of the two humans she left here, _unprotected_. As her feet settled down onto the ground the sight before made her stomach drop. 

As predicted, Selena was in the lab along with her two original companions. But what caused the rage inside of her to reach boiling point was the hand Selena held at Lena's throat.

Kara met Lena's eyes, she needed to let her know she had this, she wouldn't let Selena harm her. She didn't see fear there, anger, mild annoyance maybe, but no fear. It was enough to assure Kara that Lena was okay. Alex was in a similar predicament on the other side of the room, her arm twisted behind her back by the force of the Kryptonian holding her there, and Kara could see her sisters attempt at not letting the pain show on her face. Stood before her was the third Kryptonian in the room, hands on her hips, just waiting for Kara and J'onn to make the first move. 

Assessing the situation, she knew that they could take on all three, but Selena had the power here, with her sister in one corner and her best friend in the other. If Kara wanted to get to them both, she had to be fast, fast enough to beat three Kryptonian's. 

“How lovely of you to join us, Kara Zor-El.”

“Let her go, Selena,” Kara spoke through gritted teeth.

Selena ignored her, turning her focus onto Lena. “I must say, you do have excellent taste,”Selena said as she stroked a finger down the curve of Lena's cheek, “such a smart, beautiful girl, only the best for a Zor-El hmm?”

Kara saw the flash of confusion across lena's face, mirroring her own. It took a moment until she remembered the conversation she had with her mother earlier that day.

“Let. Her. Go” she repeated, fists clenched.

“I'm sure you have it all worked out by now. Why not make a deal? You give me what I want, and I promise I won't hurt your chosen one's pretty face.”

Kara felt her anger flare again, the heat in her eyes glowing, threatening to make an appearance. She knew she had to rein it in, control her emotions.

“My my, you must really care for this one. You have barely spared your sister a glance,” Selena sneered.

Kara new not to take the bait, Alex could handle this, she could hear the steady, calm heartbeat belonging to her sister. Lena's however, was ferocious.

“I am faster and stronger. Unlike you, I have had years to master my powers on this planet, you cannot win this fight.”

Selena sighed in response, then nodded across to her companion. A scream of pain followed after that as Alex's arm was twisted further by the Kryptonian, and Kara was sure she heard a pop. J'onn stepped closer with a growl from behind her.

She looked to Lena again, caught by the intensity of her gaze. Lena's eyes were moving downwards repeatedly, and kara followed them to see the end of two vials poking out from her long sleeve, cupped in her hand. With one quick nod from Lena, Kara new she had to react.

Lena launched the vials into the air, hurtling towards Kara, who was just that 1 second quicker than Selena to react, using her heat vision to discharge of the vials and their last remaining samples of blood.

Kara caught the seething look on Selena's face just before J'onn came shooting past her, tackling Selena to the ground. Kara was already rushing towards her sister, using her heat vision again to startle the Kryptonian that held her. Alex was dropped to the floor as the Kryptonian gathered herself. Before Kara could advance, she was pulled back by her cape by their third assailant. She managed to block the first hit but the second caught her right across the chest, flinging her across the lab, taking numerous workbenches with her.

J'onn and Selena were still battling on, but Kara could see he was beginning to dip. Alex was back on her feet, her legs wobbly and the injured arm kept close to her chest. Lena was on the floor, covering her head, parts falling from the ceiling that weren't strong enough to handle the commotion. Kara groaned as she picked herself up from the tangled mess of metal.

“Alex, get Lena out of here,” she ordered.

Alex looked right through her, pulling out her gun. The faint green glow emanating from the barrel told Kara what was in there.

“Move,” she shouted, raising the gun. Kara ducked with speed as she heard two shots ring out. Turning, she followed the path of the bullets, both hitting one of their assailants square in the chest and shoulder. The Kryptonian cried out, clutching their chest as they slammed into the far workbench. Kara used her x ray vision, checking where the bullets were lodged. The Kryptonitebullets weren't the strongest method to defeat a Kryptonian, but considering where they were hit, it would be enough to keep them down.

“Lena, now” Kara ordered again. Alex nodded, shuffling her way across the lab.

With one Kryptonian down, this was now an even fight.

Their second assailant was on Alex, charging towards her from across the lab. Kara rushed to intercept, blocking the first hit from the Kryptonian, then the second. Seeing her moment, Kara readied her fist, but before she made her move, she heard J'onn take a heavy hit as he fell to the ground. She knew he wouldn't recover from that any time soon. The moment of distraction caught up with her and the Kryptonian had her first in her hand. Their strength was not quite matched, but Kara was struggling against it. Pushing through, she kicked the Kryptonian's legs from under her, releasing her from their grasp. Alex used that chance to fire another bullet, this one hitting the Kryptonian in the thigh, the scream of pain catching Selena's attention.

Selena flew at Alex as Kara was pulled to the floor by the now injured Kryptonian. The gun was knocked from Alex's hands and Selena grabbed her at the throat, lifting her off from the ground. Kara heard her sisters struggle for breath and reacted instantly. Back on her feet and out of reach of the weakened Kryptonian, Kara's fist met with Selena's lower back, and the other woman hissed at the pain. Selena reacted with a strength that surprised Kara, a punch to her gut that launched her back into the mess she had just climbed from. Kara could take a hit, but Kryptonian strength was something Kara was not used to being on the receiving end of.

“Today you will die, Kara Zor-El,” Selena taunted her. “But first you will watch those you love suffer.”

Kara's eyes caught movement behind Selena, and her heart stopped as she watched Lena pick up Alex's discarded gun. Unable to sneak up on a Kryptonian, Selena turned on Lena before she could point the gun her way and swung at the CEO. The impact from Selena's swing vibrated through the room, as Lena was launched off the ground and thrown through the large lab window, her body hitting the second level hallway on the other-side.

The sounds of shattering glass were still ringing in Kara's ears as she charged for Selena. This time Kara wasn't holding back. Losing all control of her rage, she was like a storm on the other Kryptonian. Her heat vision burned from her eyes, slamming Selena into the concrete wall, and Kara didn't falter, using both fists, she brought them down on the woman's face, again and again. Selena formed a crater in the concrete wall from the impact. The other Kryptonian wasn't fighting back, and with the two other assailants still nursing their bullet wounds, Kara had won this fight. But she didn't stop, all Kara could see was red. Anger. Rage.

“Kara stop!”

The familiar voice brought her out of her trance, the warm hand on her arm stopping her movements.

“Kara, you don't want to kill her.”

_Alex_

She looked down at her shaking hands, unable to believe what had come over her.

“Lena,” Kara said breathlessly, looking to her sister with panicked eyes.

“There are agents with her,” Alex tried to reassure her, but Kara was away, flying through the now broken window. The agents moved, making way for her. Kara kneeled down next to Lena who was laying on her side, releasing a heavy breath of relief when she saw the rise and fall of the other woman's chest. 

Ignoring the other agents trying to help, Kara placed her hand underneath Lena's head, protecting her fragile skin from the shards of glass on the hard floor. Cuts littered the other woman's arms and legs, the long sleeves from her dress now ripped in places, showing deep cuts with glass shards still in place. Kara placed another arm underneath Lena's legs, securing her other arm under her neck as she lifted her gently from the ground. Glass tinkered across the floor as it fell.

The movement made Lena stir, opening her eyes slowly. Kara met them, seeing the pain there. 

“You're safe now. We're going to look after you.”

Lena responded with a whimper, turning her head into Kara's arm as she was carried through to the medbay. Alex was quickly behind them, directing Kara to the bed as she placed the injured woman down gently. Lena let out another whimper of pain as Kara pulled her arms out from under her. She moved to step away, giving Alex room to work, but Lena opened her eyes again, reaching for Kara's hand. There was something there that Kara had never seen before, and it made her heart ache in a way that she didn't understand.

“Stay,” Lena croaked.

"I'm not going anywhere."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally using the Twitter I made last year. Come yell at me to write more - @GeordieAbs


End file.
